In Sickness And
by xMyrrhx
Summary: It started with a fever bad enough to make Takumi delusional enough to walk to the point of collapse in the rain. But that was just the prelude to something far worse. Where will it end?
1. Chapter 1

Feverish to the point of near-delusion, barefoot and clothed only in pajamas, he stumbled down the familiar path – away from the school and towards a concert hall that still had yet to be demolished. It was raining heavily and he was soaked to the bone, hair matted down and clothes sticking to his skin.

It was late and most of the school residents were in their rooms, unaware that someone was out wandering around in the rain. Most of all the one who the fevered youth was trying to find. In his state he couldn't think logically – naturally one would think he'd find the one he was looking for in his room. But the fever clouded his brain, bringing up only fear and the desperate need to feel safe again.

The concert hall was safe. It had become their secret place and one had to wonder if perhaps Gii's influence kept the building still standing.

Takumi stumbled into the building – the doors unlocked. It was empty inside and cold. It was dark and the rainy weather had chased away the moonlight, so no beams could enter the windows. He collapsed against one of the pillars, legs refusing to hold his ill body any further. Breath came out in soft, labored pants. He shook, sick and now chilled with the rain. His eyes were hazy with the fever that plagued him, unseeing the dark room around him. Lips tinged with blue were parted, though too frozen to even murmur a single word.

A single tear traced down one fever-reddened cheek.

 _Gii…_

* * *

Saki Giichi sighed as he stared at the mountain of paperwork on the table. He really shouldn't have let himself get talked into helping to organize yet another festival. He had enough on his plate and he really wanted to be with Takumi – his poor boyfriend had developed a fever and he really wanted to be with him (Misu had oddly been more than happy to leave the two of them alone for a little while, though he'd been sure to tell Gii that he'd be back soon as they both had work to do for the festival). But here he was, with no Takumi at his side and nothing but a mountain of papers.

"You're ridiculous," Misu commented icily. "Go see him. You've read the same page for too long."

He nearly rolled his eyes as Gii promptly abandoned him to the pile of paperwork to go see his lover.

* * *

Gii gently knocked on the door to Takumi and Misu's room, opening it carefully after not hearing a reply. Perhaps Takumi was asleep? He'd wanted to stay with him but the ill boy had just smiled and said he was going to sleep and that Gii should go do his work.

"Takumi?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the other should he actually be asleep.

The room was empty, no sign of anyone there.

Takumi's cell phone lay forgotten on the bed.

* * *

Takumi couldn't bring himself to move. It was too cold and he was too weak. The fever was draining him and he wanted Gii to be there – he wanted to feel the others arms around him, making him feel safe and warm again.

But Gii wasn't there and the fever made the shadows on the wall and the sound of the rain all the more terrifying. It felt hard to breathe and like everything was closing in.

 _Gii…help me…_

* * *

It hadn't taken long to round up their little band of mutual friends and they had all split off, searching everywhere for one wayward sick Takumi. They kept in touch with their cell phones, checking off Takumi's favorite places to be one by one. Umbrellas ended up not helping too much with the current weather and they were half-soaked by the time they regrouped in the greenhouse.

"Where have we not looked? Do you think he's gone back to the room yet?" asked Akaike.

"Shingyouji and I will return to the room," Misu stated. He was in one of those moods lately where he didn't want his pet to be too far from him if it wasn't absolutely necessary. "Perhaps Hayama has returned."

"The rest of us will keep looking," Toshihisa replied. They split off again, braving the rain to continue searching for the wayward one.

"Gii, where could Hayama have gone?" Akaike asked as they followed the Saki heir. "We've looked everywhere!"

"One more place," Gii replied, picking up his pace a little bit. "One more place to look."

 _Takumi, please be there!_

* * *

Takumi's hands lay limp at his side, the boy looking so very much like a puppet with the strings cut. Occasionally his fingers twitched and a shuddering exhale of breath escaped his lips. He wasn't thinking about anything at this point, too far gone in the fever. He didn't react as the door to the music hall flew open.

* * *

"Concert Hall? They still haven't demolished this?" Akaike murmured in surprise. "Gii – "

But Gii wasn't listening to him, already moving ahead and opening the doors with a strong push. He was already at his limit – if Takumi wasn't here he didn't know what he would do.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the concert hall. Gii dropped his umbrella and ignored the shocked noises from his companions as he rushed toward the broken-looking form against a far pillar. He dropped to his knees, choking back tears as he beheld the sight before him. Takumi looked so horribly broken. He could see that the smaller boy's eyes were open but he was unsure if Takumi was actually aware of anything around him.

Gii gathered the limp form into his arms – growing more concerned with each passing minute. Takumi was so cold and shivers wracked his lithe frame. He didn't know whether to be more worried or thankful that Takumi didn't so much as flinch (there were still occasions when he did this, even when it was Gii touching him).

"Takumi," he murmured, brushing wet strands of hair from the other's face. "Takumi, can you hear me? It's ok now, I've got you. You're safe now."

His reassuring murmurs turned to frantic cries of alarm as Takumi's fever-glazed eyes slowly fell shut.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not entirely sure how this matches up timeline wise. I'm only familiar with the movies and have vaguely based it at some point after the 3rd one. So needless to say, there's probably going to be things thrown in from 4 and 5 as well. Recently decided to jump into the fandom headfirst because why not? Do wish I was able to find a better quality of the 3rd movie since that one's my favorite…

Also despite how it may seem, I don't plan to write any death. I'm not _that_ cruel. Forever sour about the second movie thing...


	2. Chapter 2

It could probably be considered a miracle that the school's medical office was open that evening. The school doctor was still there – apparently working late to catch up on all the health files for the resident students. He immediately however, dropped what he was doing at the sight of Saki Giichi standing there in the doorway – dripping water and holding a very ill looking, unconscious Hayama Takumi.

Soon Takumi was settled in the clinic bed and Gii in a nearby chair. Gii insisted that he was fine, he could shake off the cold and wet. He just wanted Takumi to be taken care of. He only begrudgingly accepted the warm blanket to wrap about himself and then watched with worried anticipation as the doctor examined Takumi.

"He's had the fever since last night, you say?" the doctor inquired as he tucked heated blankets around the still form on the bed. "An evening stroll in the rain certainly won't make things any better. I want to keep him here until that fever breaks – though if it persists I will send for an ambulance to the nearest hospital."

Gii could only nod, watching as the doctor hooked up an I.V. to Takumi. The drip was carefully started and the doctor added some medicine in to help with the fever and prevent any bad effects from the prolonged rain and cold Takumi had been in.

"Go and dry yourself properly," the doctor instructed Gii. "I can assure you that he isn't going to be waking up at least for the rest of the night. I will allow you to stay with him tonight, but first go take care of yourself." Even the doctor wasn't blind to the obvious connection that was between the two youths.

Even knowing that Takumi wouldn't wake for a while didn't drive Gii to obey for a moment. But the tiniest of rational thoughts entered his distressed brain and he knew he needed to take care of himself if he was going to take care of Takumi. One shower and a dry change of clothes later and he was back, allowed to take up a seat next to Takumi's bed.

The doctor soon left the two alone, Gii with firm instructions to call if Takumi began to look any worse.

Gii didn't plan to sleep at all that night.

* * *

The first thing that came to Takumi's awareness was that he was warm and laying down on something soft. Faint sounds began to drift into his ears – birds chirping good morning outside, distant footsteps of people in a hallway and the sounds of someone softly breathing next to him.

He felt slightly disoriented as he opened his eyes and the world around him came into focus. It took a moment to realize he was laying in the medical clinic of the school campus and he couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

Turning his head, the young man regarded the person fast asleep at his side.

Gii was slumped over in his chair, arms folded on the bed and head resting atop them. Despite his best intentions, he had fallen asleep over the course of the night. Takumi watched him sleeping for a moment then raised a trembling hand (noting with some discomfort the I.V. in the back of it) and brushed his fingers against the smooth skin of Gii's face. Gii began to stir at that feathery touch and Takumi found he didn't have the energy to leave his hand there, so he let it settle back on the bed.

Gii's eyes slowly opened and it took him a moment to raise his head. Had he dreamed it…? But those same eyes widened as he saw Takumi gazing fondly at him. Instantly he was fully awake, leaning forward and brushing his fingers gently through the others hair and down the side of his face. He smiled as this touch was welcomed by the smaller boy, Takumi turning his head a little into it, feeling comforted.

"You gave me such a scare," Gii murmured. "What were you doing, Takumi? I was so worried you weren't going to wake up. You looked so broken when I found you."

"Gii…" Takumi whispered, his throat a bit dry. He swallowed a little bit and struggled to remember what had happened. "I'm sorry, Gii…" He blinked back a couple tears.

Gii had momentary panic, thinking that he had set the course for the other to start crying. He'd done that so much and he really didn't want to be the reason for the other getting upset yet again.

"I found you in the concert hall," Gii murmured. "Next time, no matter your protesting, I'm not leaving your side when you're sick."

Takumi frowned just slightly at this. How had he gotten to the concert hall?

"Your fever apparently got very bad while I was away from you. I don't know why or even how you wandered that far, as sick as you were. I'm just happy that you are safe now, Takumi. Just rest, I'll be right here. I promise I'm going to take care of you, forever. In sickness and in health."

"Gii….that sounds like another proposal," Takumi stated softly, a little shy smile on his face as he subtly bit his lip.

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile that chased away any remaining unease associated with his ill state.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short chapter just to fill to the next one. Also thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, I am happy this is being enjoyed!

If you thought the fever was the worst...lots more coming ahead so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Much to everyone's relief (especially one Gii), Takumi seemed to recover quickly from the fever and was quickly back in his classes and daily routine as if nothing had happened. He picked right back up with his violin practice as well, still using the greenhouse as a little sanctuary. He'd had to reassure Gii many times that he was fine to be on his own again; there was no one targeting him and he felt much better. He still couldn't remember the night of that delirium-inducing fever but had decided to move past it. He was fine and his relationship with Gii was stronger than ever. After the incident of Gii trying to protect him and how that had nearly torn them apart, they weren't completely lovey-dovey in public but it was very well understood that Takumi was Gii's and vice-versa. Surprisingly this had yet to cause any large issues.

The young violinist was still baffled at the fact that anyone thought he was good at the instrument. But playing music brought him a sense of calm and he didn't have any other ideas for what to do after high school finished. Maybe he would luck out with this one if he kept practicing enough.

The music also helped him empty his mind and not think about things in life. Mostly he was worried about his future with Gii – although the other had made so many reassurances at this point that he really didn't need to worry anymore.

He was still worried however, as he had yet to meet Gii's parents (although he had been told they were wonderful people who were anxiously awaiting an opportunity to meet him). There was also the fact that even though Gii had said proposal-like things, he hadn't actually proposed. Takumi wondered if that would happen before they graduated or if Gii was waiting until after. He was too shy to ask about it of course and kept the thoughts buried deep where Gii wouldn't have any idea they existed.

* * *

Gii smiled as he cuddled with Takumi. They had been laying together on Takumi's bed, each reading things for their respective classes, when the smaller of the two had drifted off to sleep. Gii's body was warm and comforting – it had been too difficult to stay awake.

Gii would have to wake the other when it was time for dinner, not wanting his precious one to miss any meals and get unhealthy. It was nice of Misu at least to let them have a little time alone, although yet again he'd said that Gii owed him. At this rate he'd owe the other quite a number of favors.

Takumi was adorable when he slept (though Gii thought Takumi was _always_ adorable, of course). The smaller had unconsciously cuddled up against Gii's body as he slumbered, arms tucked close to his chest and head pillowed against Gii's shoulder. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing soft and gentle.

Even Gii's fingers gently brushing through Takumi's hair wasn't enough to disturb him. The dark-haired youth was fast asleep.

 _You've been working hard to catch up, huh Takumi?_

Gii turned his attention back to the book he was reading, deciding that it was fine to let his love sleep for a bit longer.

When Misu returned to the room later on, Gii had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

Eventually it began to get colder outside and while studies and exams continued, most were counting down the days until they got a vacation for Christmas and New Year. The air felt heavy with approaching snow and everyone began to wear heavier clothes to combat the new chill.

It was interesting to see how the colder weather changed people. Must to everyone's amusement – it had driven Takabayashi Izumi and Yoshizawa Michio closer; the latter doting over the other even more than usual and even giving Izumi his gloves while they were walking together between buildings since the astronomy-lover had apparently forgotten his. Judging from the light blush that dusted his face and the quiet acceptance, Izumi didn't mind and rather liked that he was being so taken care of.

Misu seemed to tolerate Shingyouji perhaps just the tiniest bit more (or maybe not, as his behavior toward the other hadn't changed much but the other seemed even more ridiculously happy to be around him than usual). Rumor had it that Misu was planning to take his pet with him somewhere over the break.

Gii seemed to be just the littlest bit more distracted than usual and Takumi was starting to wonder why. Perhaps Gii was going home to see his family for the holiday? He'd tried asking but his love had just reassured him that all was well and he was just excited for a break from work. He may have worked hard in school, but given the chance Gii would have much more preferred to laze around.

The Saki heir was trying oh so very hard to not spill his holiday plans to his dearest one. If he had his way, this was going to be the absolute best Christmas holiday ever for the two of them. It didn't matter if they were staying on campus (Takumi refused to go home to his distant parents and Gii refused to leave him alone – he would have gone home himself but his parents were on a holiday cruise together and he'd firmly told them not to cancel and that there'd be more times to see one another), he still planned to give his Takumi one present he would never forget.

He hadn't really told the others either as he didn't trust a couple of them to keep their mouths shut. It would be – if it all went according to plan – a great surprise for them to find out once they arrived back from their holidays.

Gii just hoped that Takumi would still give him the same answer as before.

* * *

Getting back to his room after classes had ended, Takumi peeled off his scarf and gloves, putting them away before taking off his thick coat and hanging it up as well. He set out what he needed for homework later on the desk and flopped down onto his bed with a little happy sigh. Gii had been surprising him with sweet little gestures (mostly kisses) all day each time they ran into each other around campus and Takumi felt like there was a swarm of butterflies inside him doing cartwheels and backflips. His lips were still feeling tingly from all the loving gestures from his boyfriend.

He hugged a pillow to himself, hoping that Gii would be free to see him tonight. The dark-haired young man didn't want to lose this wonderful, warm feeling.

Takumi never noticed that despite wearing gloves and being back inside a warm building, his hands remained cold.

* * *

 **A/N:** The lovely reviews continue and so I thought – why not go ahead and give all you lovely people some more ahead of schedule?

Also how good exactly is Takumi supposed to be on violin? I wanted to put the name of a violin piece in but honestly I've no idea what level he's at….(I've only seen the movies and have yet to read any of the manga, for reference). I didn't want to stick him somewhere out of his league, if that makes any sense.

Also in case anyone's wondering – I don't write sex. Not my thing. Sorry. I do however enjoy writing copious amounts of cuddling!

Also was the third movie the first time (at least in movie-verse) that Takumi said 'I love you' to Gii? For some odd reason I can't remember it being in the two prior….(and that's probably my old brain being an epic fail).


	4. Chapter 4

As it drew closer to break, the days grew colder and pre-Christmas-break stress started to take a bit of a grip on the students. People were a little more snappish, a little more sleep-deprived. Everyone wanted to enter the vacation with good grades. Even the golden couple of Takumi and Gii were having a bit of tension between them – it seemed that Gii was busier than ever with his work as a dorm head and the two weren't able to spend much time together. But the tension was tempered with the quick kisses and murmured words of affection during the day each time the two ran into each other, leaving their hearts happy enough for now.

* * *

Takumi entered into the room he shared with Misu, about to offer up a greeting to the other when the words stuck in his throat.

He'd gone out for a bit into the cold to go study a little at the library and Misu had been sitting at his desk, seemingly hard at work. The student government leader was even more busy than Gii and while Takumi was too hesitant to say something to his roommate and (maybe?) friend, he'd been getting a bit concerned that Misu was dangerously heading for a repeat of earlier in the year, when he'd worked himself into exhaustion and fainting spells.

The sight that greeted Takumi however, was one he was pretty sure Misu didn't want anyone to see or know about – considering how he so strongly kept up his cold reputation, even around their friends.

Shingyouji was propped up with pillows on Misu's bed, fast asleep. It was the sight of one Arata Misu however, that had stopped Takumi in his tracks.

Shingyouji's 'master' was asleep as well – but not in a position anyone would expect. He was stretched out a little on the bed, head pillowed in the younger student's lap. His arms – looking a bit too thin, in Takumi's opinion – were loosely settled about Shingyouji's waist. It was a rather vulnerable position for Misu to be in and one he wouldn't normally be caught dead in if there was a chance of someone seeing him being affectionate with his pet.

One of the younger student's hands was limp at his side while the other was resting gently on Misu's head – a sign that before he'd succumbed to an impromptu nap, Shingyouji had been playing with the older one's hair. The fact that this apparently had been something even remotely tolerated was either a sign that Misu had completely passed out before Shingyouji had started or that he actually _liked_ having his pet do it.

Takumi glanced at the clock in their room, seeing that they still had a bit more time before curfew. He left as quietly as he came, deciding that he could go sit in the common room to read or work on homework or he could see if Gii was free in his room so they could spend a little time together. He didn't mind leaving the two slumbering occupants alone for a while longer.

The dark haired student also wisely decided to keep this to himself. Misu and Gii may have been getting along better now but he wasn't about to give his lover something new to bother Misu with.

* * *

Gii watched as Takumi flopped down on his bed, a fond smile on his face as the other made himself comfortable. The smaller male had a book with him and was snuggling a little into the pillow, the book open and Takumi already lost to the words written on the page. It didn't look like a book for class so Gii made a mental note to get a better look at it later – if it was a subject or genre that Takumi was interested in, he wanted to know so he could better spoil his dearest one when it came to giving him gifts.

He unfortunately had a small pile of work of his own to still go through on his desk that really needed to be finished that evening. Gii wanted very much to be joining Takumi on the bed for some well-deserved cuddling, but his duties and schoolwork had to come first, at this moment.

At least he could delight in the fact that his boyfriend was spending time with him – it had been far too long since they had a quiet moment like this all to themselves.

As Gii worked, Takumi quietly read. It was a fantasy novel – not something he would normally pick but he'd heard a lot of classmates discussing it and had gotten curious. It was the usual cliché story of a knight in shining armor rescuing a damsel in distress, but still enjoyable to read.

Eventually his gaze turned from the book to his taller lover – watching Gii working so diligently and with such rapt concentration on the papers before him. The violinist again had to wonder just how he'd gotten so lucky to have Gii in his life. His very own knight in shining armor.

Ignoring the feeling that his body was responding perhaps just the tiniest bit slower than usual (it was probably just the cold weather, he'd never been the hugest fan), Takumi lifted himself from the bed and went to stand behind Gii. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around the other from behind and resting his cheek against the top of Gii's head.

"Takumi?"

"I've missed you, Gii."

Takumi felt Gii's hands cover his own and give them a light, affectionate squeeze. Then Gii was standing and turning, sweeping him up and carrying him to the bed.

"G-Gii! Your work…"

"It can wait. I've missed holding you. I want to lay with you until you have to leave before curfew. Just let me enjoy your presence. I bet you've missed it too, right, Takumi?"

A shy little smile, a subtle lip bite and that cute little affirmative noise Takumi tended to make were all the answer that Gii needed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Would anyone be interested in a little sub-chapter after this one going a bit more into what went down with Misu and Shingyouji?

Thank you all for the continued support!


	5. Chapter 4-5

A/N: 10/16/2016: After some encouragement, this chapter has been re-included. I'm not sure if this will be something I touch on again in later chapters, but please re-enjoy, regardless. This is a little side bit of Misu/Shingyouji.

* * *

Somehow he'd managed to wind himself back into the same situation. Too much focus on work, not enough on sleep or food. Meals were skipped in favor of vitamin tablets and water as he struggled to plow through the pre-Christmas workload of student council leader and his usual schoolwork. Words of concern from others were brushed aside with harsh, snipped responses. He could take care of himself, they didn't need to mother him so much.

He was _fine._

This regress to his cold-hearted state even made his pet start to waver in his normally happy-go-lucky behavior around him. Shingyouji was quieter now, seeming to understand that his usual self was far too much of an annoyance right now. If he wanted to stay with his master, then he had to be good and quiet.

Then the fainting spells started.

* * *

The first time he'd been alone in the room he usually worked in with Ooji and Shingyouji. One minute he'd been putting together a budget proposal and the next he was blinking awake with confusion, wondering when he'd fallen asleep. He'd felt awfully dizzy that time and once the sensation had passed, downed tablets and water and gotten back to work.

It had been nothing. He'd just gotten tired and had accidentally fallen asleep. There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

The second time he'd been alone in the room he shared with Takumi. One minute he was walking toward his bed and the next he found himself waking up in a crumpled heap on the floor, textbooks scattered from when he'd dropped them. He'd merely shaken off the resulting dizzy feeling and had gathered up the books, setting them on his desk before allowing himself to collapse into bed (although not before setting an alarm so that he would get up earlier than usual to get work done he hadn't gotten to this day).

He was just tired. But there would be time to catch up on sleep once vacation started.

There was nothing wrong.

* * *

Fainting episodes three through six also somehow managed to happen when no one was around. It was really getting to a point of concern but he was stubborn and refused to admit to himself that once again he was spiraling down a rather destructive hole.

There was no reason to think he was overworking himself again. He didn't trust anyone else to do his work and he had to a reputation to keep, after all.

* * *

Fainting episode seven was the straw that broke the camel's back. He wasn't alone this time – his pet was sitting on his bed while he worked at his desk, watching him with concern.

To Shingyouji, Misu was looking almost like death warmed over. But his beloved master refused to see that he was self-destructing again. Misu had lost weight (in almost an alarmingly rapid fashion and he was already thin) and he was ghostly pale. But each time he'd said something, he had just been brushed off and scolded for speaking to his master in such a way.

Shingyouji couldn't help but worry. Misu was so important to him and he hated seeing how the other was falling again.

The younger boy sat on Misu's bed, hugging a pillow and observing the other, biting his lip to keep from making more annoying comments. He really just wanted Misu to come lay down, to take a nap, to do _something_ so that he wouldn't have those fainting spells again.

The pet had no idea his master had already gone through several.

Misu shut his eyes for a brief moment. A growing ache was happening in his head and he didn't have time for something like a headache to bother him right now. He forced himself to keep going, ignoring the fact that his vision was blurring and everything was pointing to a migraine.

The stoic young man eventually had to concede defeat. He moved to stand from his desk – since when did it take so much effort to simply stand up? – and took one step towards his awaiting pet before his legs gave out beneath him.

* * *

Shingyouji watched in horror as his beloved master collapsed and everything felt like it was in slow motion as he propelled himself off the bed, disregarding that Misu hadn't granted him permission to do anything, much less touch him – just barely managing to catch the other before he met a painful collision with the floor. Misu was much taller and more gangly than he was but somehow he managed. He sat there in a panic, unsure of what to do now that he'd caught his master. Kendo had certainly helped with his strength but he didn't think he'd be able to manhandle Misu up onto his bed.

So the poor pet sat there, Misu's head resting in his lap as the younger male waited for him to wake up. Shingyouji didn't like how even when he was unconscious, Misu's face still held a grimace of pain. Nervously, Shingyouji brushed the pads of his fingers over the other's face, brows knit in worry. Misu had always had prominent features but now it was quite obvious that he'd been losing weight recently.

At the sound of a small noise from the stone-hearted teen, Shingyouji snapped his hand back and waited. He watched as Misu's eyes slowly opened, the other's pained look turning to one of confusion. Shingyouji bit his lip as the other pushed himself up on shaky (and too thin) arms.

The master gave his pet a look, as if trying to figure out just how they had ended up on the floor together.

"Arata-san…?" Shingyouji murmured hesitantly. He watched Misu slowly get up to his feet, a thin hand going to his head and a grimace of pain briefly flickering over his stoic features.

"Get up," the student council leader murmured and Shingyouji was quick to obey. One of Misu's hands grabbed him and he was all but manhandled onto the bed, made to sit with his back to the headboard, legs straight out in front of him.

"Stay."

Shingyouji didn't move and watched with confusion and concern as Misu let his body just about collapse onto the bed, for once seeming to not care just how undignified he looked. The kendo student didn't dare move a muscle as Misu proceeded to make himself comfortable with his human pillow.

Misu loosely settled his arms around Shingyouji's waist, either to anchor himself or to make sure his pet didn't go anywhere. His head came to rest in the other's lap and then he was still.

"….Arata-san?"

"Shut up. Be a good pet and stay quiet."

It didn't take long before Misu's breathing evened out and it took a moment for Shingyouji to realize that his beloved master had fallen asleep. Again he tentatively brushed his fingers over Misu's face, marveling that the other didn't so much as flinch or show any signs that he was aware of the feather-light touches. Shingyouji began to gently run his fingers through Misu's hair, wondering if he'd ever get another opportunity like this.

It was rare that the master wanted to spend time like this with his pet – although said pet had to wonder if this was something temporary due to Misu being so obviously unwell.

It didn't take long before the kendo student had drifted off to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: 10/16/2016: Chapter 4.5 was reposted and this chapter moved as a result. Sorry for any trouble this caused.

Also we're so far off of attempting to stick to the movie canon timeline that I'm not even trying at this point. Also known as my original attempt to weave movies 4 and 5 into this somehow have gone out the window.

With that, please enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

Christmas morning found one Hayama Takumi being woken by a gentle voice and feather-light kisses to his face. He was a bit confused as his brain slowly entered a state of wakefulness, but then things clicked and he opened his eyes, giving his boyfriend a drowsy smile. It was a bit surprising to see that Gii was already awake and dressed considering that since it was holiday break, the other had been professing how happy he would be to sleep in and be lazy.

The two were some of the few students spending their holiday break at the school. The majority of the staff had left as well, with only a few staying to surprise the students that were staying put. Curfew wasn't a thing (it was the holidays and apparently they got a break from it).

"Gii…" Takumi murmured, eyes still a little hazy with sleep. He gave a pleased hum as Gii softly kissed him, sending a pleasant warmth spreading through his body.

"Merry Christmas, Takumi," Gii replied softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Takumi nodded and slowly sat up, stretching a little bit and letting out a small yawn. Gii sat down beside him on the bed and drew him into another kiss, enjoying the way that Takumi seemed to just melt against him. It would be nice to stay here a while longer, but Gii actually had plans for the day.

"Get dressed, I have a couple things planned for us," the overly-wealthy youth grinned.

* * *

Breakfast in the cafeteria wasn't horribly romantic for a Christmas date, but neither really cared. It was more about getting to spend it together. Once they finished Gii led the other from the building. Hand in hand they walked the grounds of the school, a light dusting of snow from overnight crunching beneath their feet. The air was chilled and they could see their breath with each exhale. They both saw no need to speak, just enjoying the companionship. Gii stole many a glance at his beloved – making sure the other wasn't starting to get too cold. He wanted the other to be happy, not uncomfortable.

Takumi began to notice that their wandering seemed to have a slight purpose. They were walking by points on campus where important things – both good and bad – had happened to the two of them. They even walked by the concert hall – or rather, where it had been (it seemed the school had finally started the demolition project and all that remained was a roped off pile of rubble now) and eventually made their way to the greenhouse where Takumi often practiced his violin.

The building was unlocked and they stepped inside, both breathing small sighs of relief at the warmth inside. The two teens sat on one of the benches, Takumi leaning comfortably against his boyfriend. Gii had an arm resting around Takumi's waist, tucking the other up against his side. He loved how perfectly they fit together, as if fate has designed them for one another.

"It's snowing," the smaller whispered after they had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while. White flakes could be seen drifting down from the grey sky outside the glass walls of the greenhouse. Gii looked down at the other, watching him. Takumi was watching the snow, a smile on his face and eyes full of wonder. Each time he got to see the violinist so open with his expressions, Gii found himself falling even more in love.

Takumi seemed to sense that he was being watched after a moment and turned to look at the other male.

"Gii?" he murmured, heart rate quickening just a bit as he took in the intensity of the other's gaze. Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a kiss that tried very hard to take his breath away. Takumi made a small noise and once again found himself relaxing and melting against Gii. How could something as simple as a kiss render him into total mush?

When the two parted, they rested their foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes. Both were smiling, breathing a little heavier from the intense kiss.

Gii raised a hand and gently cupped Takumi's face, brushing his thumb along a cheekbone. He could just stay here all day, gazing into the other's beautiful eyes. But he had something to do and now was as good a time as any.

The wealthy teen reluctantly drew back and stood, drawing Takumi up onto his feet as well. The violinist was smiling and let himself be pulled to a standing position, thinking that Gii was going to lead him somewhere else. Instead they just stood there, Gii holding Takumi's gloved hands in his own. He gave them a gentle squeeze, just gazing down at his boyfriend, watching as a tiny bit of confusion settled into Takumi's expression.

"Do you remember, what I asked you before?" Gii asked. "In the concert hall?"

"You asked me to be your partner in crime," Takumi replied with a little smile on his face. "To stay by your side, no matter what."

"I did. You remember your response, right?"

The vaguest idea of what was happening started to register in Takumi's mind and he just nodded, doing that adorable subtle lip bite that Gii loved so much. The violinist barely registered Gii's hands removing his gloves and dropping them to the side.

He did however feel his heart start to thud in his chest and butterflies start dancing in his stomach as Gii dropped to one knee before him.

"G-Gii?"

The ring that Gii presented him with was surprisingly simple and mildly plain – silver with an ivy pattern engraved in the metal, a tiny diamond nestled in the center. People would notice it, but it wasn't something painfully obvious when worn.

"Takumi, will you be my partner in crime? Stay by my side no matter what? Thick and thin, sickness and health? Will you marry me?"

Takumi couldn't find any words. He could just nod his reply, too happy and overcome with emotion to make a sound. The action seemed to be enough for Gii as the other smiled a beaming smile, sliding the ring into its rightful place on Takumi's finger.

The happy tears came when Gii stood and pulled Takumi close, pouring all the emotions he was feeling into a kiss. Takumi clung, feeling like all his strength and his breath was being stolen away. He was too happy to care though, the solid weight of the ring on his finger and Gii's strong arms around him keeping him grounded.

This was one Christmas he wasn't ever going to forget.

* * *

A/N: Not going to lie, the engagement ring is styled after my personal dream one. Though I'm unlucky enough to where it'd even be a miracle if I ever get in a relationship, so why not make someone else happy with it – even if they're fictional?


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So I was unaware that deleting a chapter and putting up a new one in its place would make signed-in reviewers incapable of leaving a review if they had previously done one on the deleted chapter. I am so sorry about that; you have no idea. It was not my intention to keep people from being able to review. Regardless the side chapter (4.5) is up again. Again I am so horribly sorry for the trouble I caused.

Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Takumi felt very strange. It was like all the happiness from becoming engaged to Gii was threatening to burst from him whenever he released a breath. It was hard to contain just how much it meant to him that there was now a truth to that first proposal, that Gii really _was_ dead-set on keeping Takumi by his side for all eternity. Takumi had become stronger - both on his own power and through Gii's steadfast love - and he felt like he could take what could be thrown at them now. The happiness outweighed the bad. Gii and his love was a force that at the moment, felt nearly unstoppable.

It was interesting how something as simple as an engagement ring could make him feel ready to take on the world at Gii's side.

* * *

As students filtered back to campus post-Christmas holiday, the two prepared themselves for things to return to normal – for the freshmen to swarm around Gii again and to have to obey curfew, spending the nights apart from one another. But they would get through it – they just had to make it to the end of this year, after all. Then they wouldn't have to hide so much or obey so many rules.

For now they could cope, as long as they had one another and the sweet promise of forever.

* * *

Much to their amusement, their little group of close friends didn't notice immediately that there was a pretty silver ring around Takumi's finger.

The group was hanging out together in Gii's room, catching up post-holiday and enjoying warming up with some coffee. Takumi was cuddled against Gii's side on the couch, giggling as Toshihisa regaled them all with tales of a giant snowball fight back home. He was probably embellishing the story a bit, but it was nice to hear that his friend had gotten to spend an enjoyable time away from the school.

It was quiet Misu who first spotted the shiny object. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, though didn't say anything although the temptation was certainly there. Unlike his pet (who was sitting at his feet, interestingly enough), he could hold his tongue quite well.

It was only when Takumi moved his hand to pick up his coffee cup that the ring caught the attention of someone else. Akaike's eyes widened as he glanced from the ring to Gii and then back again.

"Seems like you two had a good Christmas," he commented idly with a slight teasing smirk in their direction. Those who hadn't noticed the ring followed Akaike's gaze and there were several noises of astonishment and surprise that rang out.

Takumi blushed slightly and Gii grinned happily, tightening his hold on his fiancé.

"The best one, right, Takumi?" the Saki heir commented, having no qualms about stealing a kiss from the violinist.

It didn't take very long for the others to start tossing questions their way and they spent the rest of the evening with their friends, celebrating the big step they'd taken together over the holiday.

* * *

School resumed and things went back to how they usually were. Though they were now engaged, the two lovebirds didn't get to see each other as often again; extra busy now that they were heading into the last part of their third year. Word had gotten around rather fast once people started to notice the ring around Takumi's finger, but it had thankfully not resulted (yet) in any sort of bad-intent attention.

It also didn't really decrease the amount of freshman that fawned over Gii – although they seemed to understand that no matter what, Gii was spoken for and wasn't interested. If anything the engagement seemed to make Gii more admirable in their eyes. They were however, even more polite to Takumi than usual (which had at first made him rather uncomfortable before he'd realized that they were trying to stay in Gii's good graces as well).

On the rare chances they got to walk together without the crowd, they didn't hold hands but walked close enough that their hands would brush against each other often. Takumi was just happy that the ring was simple enough to where it would fit (albeit snugly) underneath the fabric of a glove. He didn't want to have to remove the precious object unless absolutely necessary.

He and Gii still didn't seem to notice that his hands remained chilled, even with gloves and heated buildings. They didn't feel frozen, just cooler than they should.

If his fingers were feeling a little stiffer than normal, just a tiny bit less responsive when he played the violin, Takumi didn't mention it.

It was just a result of it being winter, that's all.


	8. Chapter 7

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked from the school back to the dorms. More snow was drifting down from the sky and most students were crossing their fingers that enough would accumulate to keep classes from being held. It was unlikely unless the snow was enough to cause a hazard, since everything was in walking distance.

Gii walked hand in hand with Takumi, swinging their arms a little bit as they made their way through the chilly outdoors. Takumi seemed to be dealing not-so-well with the cold and Gii had been more than happy to make the other resemble a colorful marshmallow – Gii didn't mind the cold so much so he'd given Takumi his warmest coat (which Takumi almost looked like he was swimming in) and made sure the other was wrapped up nicely in a scarf. Sure it hid half of Takumi's face from view, but as long as the violinist was warm, Gii didn't mind that he couldn't gaze on the full adorable sight of his beloved.

"We should have a snow-date," Gii commented idly. "Make snow angels and a snowman and have a snowball fight…"

None of those sounded particularly interesting to Takumi, as they involved having to stay cold (and get colder), but if it made Gii happy then he would go along with what the other wanted to do.

"And then we can warm up with cuddles and coffee…or maybe hot chocolate and watch the snow falling outside…"

Those parts sounded rather pleasant. Perhaps he could tolerate the prior ideas if it meant getting to warm up in Gii's arms afterward.

* * *

Gii got his wish, eventually, as it had been snowing off and on, everything staying cold enough for the snow to pile up on the ground. Much to everyone's displeasure, classes continued, so Gii had to wait for classes to be done for the week.

Poor Takumi quickly found himself being bundled up in more warm layers and almost dragged off to their favorite spot on campus, where picnics happened in warmer weather and where Gii liked to nap on his legs after scarfing down food. He couldn't help but laugh though at the childlike expression of delight and happiness on Gii's face as the other dropped down into the snow and began to make a snow angel.

"Takumi, join me!"

The violinist was rather reluctant and stood there a moment, biting his lip and watching as Gii sat up with a frown.

"Takumi, what's wrong? You don't want to?"

"Isn't it….cold?" Takumi asked after a moment. "Why is it fun to lay in it?" He could understand the appeal of snowmen and snowball fights because that generally didn't mean you submerged yourself in the cold stuff. But willingly laying in the snow? Gii looked like he was having fun but maybe he wasn't as prone to getting chilled as Takumi was.

Gii's pout changed to a look that could be described as one of utter disbelief.

"Please tell me you played in the snow as a child," he gasped out. "Did you never get all bundled up and go run around in the snow?"

"I did a bit – there were snowmen – " Takumi attempted to explain. That of course had been before everything started to go horribly wrong with his brother. "But I've never _laid_ in it. Is it really that fun to get cold?"

Gii stood and before Takumi could say anything further, dragged the violinist back down with him into a fresh batch of snow that hadn't been rudely disrupted by snow angel making.

Takumi gave a rather undignified shriek as he suddenly found himself laying in the cold snow, feeling like it had instantly chilled him to the bone, despite all the layers of warm winter clothes he had on. Gii was laughing and although he wanted to be mad, the violinist couldn't help but start giggling himself. It didn't take long for him to let Gii guide him through the motions and soon there were two lovely snow angels side by side.

The angels didn't last long as Gii started a small snow-war with his beloved, the two not stopping until the Saki heir had a shivering Takumi wrapped up in his embrace, both of them wet with snow and panting from the battle. They stood amidst the carnage, Takumi resting his head against Gii's chest, listening to his racing heartbeat that he knew matched his own. It had started to snow again during their impromptu snow-war and flakes gently drifted through the air around them.

"Was that fun?" Gii asked, his voice slightly husky. "You're shivering so much; did I overdo it?"

Takumi smiled softly and shook his head, staying put right where he was – soaking up every bit of warmth he could get from Gii. While it had been very uncomfortable to deal with the amount of cold produced by the snow, the dark-haired young man had to admit that it had been fun to act like a kid again. The discomfort was worth it to see Gii grinning and letting loose his inner-child.

"We should get back. I don't want you getting sick. The last thing you need is another bad fever."

They reluctantly parted and began to stroll back to the dorms. Gii clasped hands with Takumi, not caring at the moment who would see – he just wanted that physical contact and to give Takumi any bit of warmth he could.

They reluctantly parted in front of the door to the room Takumi shared with Misu – though they promised to meet up again; Takumi would come to Gii's room in about an hour once they'd both dried off and changed out of their wet clothes. Then they would have the second part of their snow-date – and this part of the date was so much more appealing to Takumi.

* * *

The fact that later, as he snuggled with Gii and watched the snow falling outside, he still felt chilled and his bones felt stiff didn't cause Takumi much of a concern. They had been rolling around in the snow just a bit earlier and he figured he was just taking longer to warm back up again.

Everything was fine. The stiffness and cold would go away soon, he had no doubt. Gii would make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: My Google search history looks a bit worrying at this point as I plot out things for the rest of this fanfic. I'm going to have fun with the rest of this.


	9. Chapter 8

Much to the chagrin of one Saki Giichi, the one who ended up feeling ill effects from the playtime in the snow was not one Hayama Takumi, as one might expect.

Takumi meanwhile, was torn between feeling a bit of smug satisfaction at the sight of his partner looking so pathetically sick (it was just a cold but Gii had to be dramatic about it), and wanting to apologize for the other getting ill (maybe he shouldn't have let Gii lay in the snow so long to make snow angels).

Gii's eyes were a bit red and so was his nose. He'd gone through a fair number of tissue boxes already and despite taking the cold tablets as directed, didn't seem to be feeling any better.

"I thought they said idiots don't get colds," the Saki heir grumbled as he sniffled.

Takumi couldn't help it and tried to hide a giggle behind one hand, though he failed miserably and only ended up laughing harder at the glare that Gii leveled at him. It wasn't a very frightening look though, all things considering.

"You're the worst," Gii complained after having a small sneezing fit. "And this is the worst! I can't cuddle or kiss you!"

"At least you get to stay in bed and don't have to go to class?" Takumi replied, attempting to lighten the mood. "Although I suppose that means you'll have a lot to catch up on…"

Gii huffed at this and flopped back against the stack of pillows behind him.

"So cruel, Takumi!"

* * *

Takumi drew the bow across the strings of his violin, frowning slightly at the sound. It wasn't the smooth notes that he was used to. It sounded shaky and a little unsure, as it had when he'd first been trying to reconnect with his ability to play. It felt like it was harder to hold things steady as well and he wondered if it was just the cold.

Things felt harder. He kept playing, hoping the notes would smooth themselves out and that he could coax the right melody from the instrument. To the average person, it would sound fine, but the Stradivarius deserved to be played properly and Takumi didn't feel worthy now.

He stopped playing and tucked the violin carefully back into its case, not wanting to play anymore. Takumi sighed as he began to leave the greenhouse, heading back to the room he shared with Misu.

The violinist had barely even started the song he was working on before calling it quits.

His fingers and hands weren't wanting to cooperate.

But it wasn't anything to worry about, even though things had been gradually getting worse. It was just the cold weather and he was sure everything would be fine once the weather began to warm back up.

* * *

Gii's recovery from the cold took about a week, with half of that being spent in bed missing class. Takumi and the others diligently brought him his work so that he wouldn't fall behind and miraculously there wasn't any issues on his floor that he had to take care of. Somehow everyone behaved themselves.

He was still a bit salty however at not getting to spend time with his beloved, and was looking forward to having Takumi back in arms. He'd missed having the other at his side and being able to kiss him. He missed risking breaking curfew rules and just being able to stare into the other's eyes and see every emotion reflected in them. He missed the shy smiles and very much missed the feeling of Takumi gently touching his face when they kissed.

Gii just missed the other, even though it had just been a week that the cold had kept them apart. While it hadn't been that long, it had felt like an eternity.

But he couldn't see his love just yet – he had to finish up his work and now that he was well, he had to return to his duties as a dorm head. This meant listening to the troubles of the students on his watch – and spending less time catching up with Takumi.

* * *

Takumi wondered if he should say anything to anyone. He sat at his desk, working on homework and waiting for Gii – now that the other was better they would be able to spend time together again – and he was struggling.

His fingers were refusing to hold the pencil properly and he kept having to re-write what he was putting on the paper, as the writing was shaky and at points nearly illegible. There was a slight ache settling into his bones and he was starting to wonder if there was more than just the cold weather.

But he didn't want to worry anyone. It probably wasn't a big deal anyway. He'd just have to write a bit slower. If he worked on things when there was no one else around, he would be able to keep it from their attention.

But what would he do about his violin playing? He didn't want to stop, but it was so disheartening that his body wouldn't cooperate properly with him to play well. Even in the warmth of the greenhouse, which theoretically meant that his body shouldn't be freezing, his body was determined to betray him.

The violin had sat untouched for a couple days now, since he'd realized that something was amiss. He hadn't felt like picking the violin back up since then. Takumi didn't want to hear the slightly-off notes or feel his hands shaking as he attempted to draw forth a melody.

The teen set down the pencil he was trying to grip, letting out a soft sigh. He looked down at his hands, that had drawn beautiful melodies from the strings of a Stradivarius.

Now those same hands could barely grip a pencil for him to do something as simple as writing.

Takumi wondered how long he could hide this. Despite every attempt to ignore the growing problems, even he could see that it was starting to get to a point where it would start to be obvious.

Could he even hide it?

* * *

A/N: Time for the fun to start. Hope you all enjoy the ride.

Also pondering if I should do a side-fic to this one that's more Misu/Shingyouji focused. Would anyone be interested in their side of this aside from the extra chapter I did of them in this?


	10. Chapter 9

It was thankfully easy to hide the growing problem from his roommate. At least, for the moment. Misu was spending more time outside of their room – busy with student government and attempting to spend more time with his pet, especially since after this year they would be apart for a while. Takumi took to doing work when the other was out of the room, just in case his struggles to hold a pencil were obvious to anyone other than himself. In classes, he lucked out in that more people paid attention to the lectures (or daydreamed) instead of to one another and he could hide the fact that his hands were very much not behaving themselves anymore.

Takumi was lucky that he'd been able to keep his writing clean enough to keep up his grades in his classes (though he knew there were probably some students who wrote horribly without any problems thus).

But how long would that last?

* * *

It wasn't just his hands that were starting to betray him. All over he felt a deep ache, as if a winter's chill had settled into his bones. His legs felt just a smidgen heavier as the days wore on, Takumi doing his best to just keep one foot in front of the other and pretend that there was nothing happening with his body.

It was just the winter doing extra mean things to him this year, that had to be it. He was just overly sensitive to it for some reason. Everything would be fine once it started to get warm. That was the thoughts he held onto as he curled up in his bed one night, wishing the warmth of the blankets would seep deep inside of him and burn away whatever was causing him trouble.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Gii, or anyone else. They had enough to worry about and he was just Takumi – he had been fine on his own before and he could do it again. Sure, being alone had meant sealing up his heart and having his human-contact phobia be nearly unbearable, but he had been _fine._

But Takumi couldn't bring himself to try that again. He was engaged, after all. He loved Gii so much and he never wanted to experience the heartbreak of being without him again. Takumi just couldn't bring himself to give Gii every bit of himself. Not yet. The wounds of his younger years were still there and while they had healed immensely due to Gii's powerful love, there were still shadows that kept Takumi from being able to completely rely on the other.

He was doing better, and they were doing well, but Takumi still sometimes felt like he was somewhat of a burden to the other.

* * *

Gii smiled as he embraced his love, happily wrapping the warm blanket around himself and Takumi. They were relaxing together again up until a bit before curfew – cuddling and watching the snow falling out the window. Empty cups sat nearby, once filled with hot chocolate (it'd be dumb to have coffee and be kept up all night high on caffeine with there being classes the next day).

Takumi relaxed in his embrace, closing his eyes as he leaned back against his betrothed. He smiled a little as he felt Gii's fingers brushing over the ring that sat on his finger. He never took the ring off (except to shower), wanting to have that constant reminder of their love with him always. It went without saying that it took extra concentration to safely take the ring off and on now, with his hands the way they were. He was just happy he hadn't fumbled at all while drinking the hot chocolate. His future husband was still clueless about the condition that seemed to be befalling him. If Takumi had his way, Gii would (hopefully) never find out what was going on.

Although, at the rate things were now increasing, he wondered just how long he could keep hiding.

* * *

It was of course, just hopeful wishing. As the days continued to pass by, Takumi began to realize that his body was dead set on further disobedience. Christmas was long past, as was the New Year, and they were already rapidly heading for Valentine's Day. Takumi was sure that Gii was planning something and he couldn't help but look forward to it – Gii was so sweet and romantic, always coming up with little things that would make Takumi smile and blush furiously.

But his body was failing – rather alarmingly so. It was amazing that no one had mentioned how his hands shook and how his walking was gradually turning into a shuffle.

It felt like everything was weakening and that his bones/joints were getting stiffer. He began to wonder if he was experiencing what Suzuki had – and the thought of ending up like the gentle-tempered young man (gone far too soon and in such an awful away) was almost enough to get him to speak up. But something stopped him – even though he had plenty of opportunity to do so.

Takumi just didn't want to worry anyone needlessly.

* * *

Takumi sat on his bed, hands laying in his lap.

Things were falling apart.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and the violinist felt like he was going to make it horrible.

Today he was thankful there were no classes. He was also thankful that Misu had apparently left the room early, before he'd woken up.

His hands were trembling, even though he wasn't holding anything. He'd struggled to sit up and was leaning against the wall next to his bed for support. Everything ached and nothing was obeying him.

Takumi couldn't leave his bed, unless he wanted to try dragging himself across the floor. His cell phone had been ringing but he couldn't move to grab it – and he knew it was Gii trying to reach him.

 _Gii…help me…_

* * *

Gii frowned as Takumi's phone went to voicemail. It was unusual that his love wasn't answering. It was late-morning and usually Takumi was awake by now.

Shutting his phone, he made his way to the room his fiancé shared with Misu. When a gentle knock on the door drew no response he slowly opened it.

"Sorry for the intrusion…" he murmured and then felt his breath stop in his throat at the sight that befell him.

His beloved Takumi, looking broken. Sitting on his bed with tears running down his face.

Gii moved quickly, gathering Takumi into his arms once he'd reached the other. He was thankful that the phobia wasn't bad around him – Takumi just relaxed more into his hold instead of stiffening/panicking. But Takumi was almost _too_ relaxed – he wasn't trying to hug Gii back or even adjust his position.

Something was wrong.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to move things along a bit more in this chapter. Hope you all continue to enjoy…


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: It occurs to me, this many chapters in and I haven't stated the following:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea…if I owned the Takumi-kun series then believe me the 2nd movie would've ended happy.

With that please enjoy….

* * *

Why wasn't Takumi making any moves to hug him back? Gii sat back slightly and looked at his fiancée, frowning in confusion and a great amount of worry.

"Takumi?"

Oh so slowly, as if he were struggling against something holding him back or as if he were moving through syrup, Takumi raised shaking arms and weakly settled them about Gii's shoulders. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes and this did nothing to ease the dread pooling in the pit of Gii's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Gii," Takumi whispered finally. "I thought it would go away or I could hide it."

"Takumi, what are you talking about?"

The feeling of dread grew – had Takumi been hiding something major from him?

"I didn't want to burden anyone. I didn't want to worry you. You've done so much for me, Gii. I thought it was just the cold weather, I've always been sensitive to it. I just wanted to prove that I was strong enough to do – "

Takumi's words were cut off as Gii soundly kissed him, wanting to stop the near-babbling that his beloved had started. With each word Takumi spoke, he had just been getting more upset and Gii wanted that to stop so they could talk properly.

"Gii….?" Takumi murmured when Gii pulled back from the kiss. His eyes were full of anxiety and confusion. He was scared that Gii was angry at him or now hated him for keeping secrets.

"Takumi, don't you remember what I asked when I proposed? What I said? I talked about in sickness and health, remember? Whenever you are feeling sick, sad, whatever it is, I want you to tell me. You don't need to hide anything to prove that you are strong. I want you to rely on me. Seeing you like this has me so scared, I won't lie. And I am hurt that you've kept it from me. But no more of that, alright? I want you at my side, no matter what. Even if I have to tell you for all eternity."

Takumi's lips parted slightly, but he said nothing further, the words Gii spoke slowly sinking in.

"I love you," Gii continued. "I will _always_ love you. Even when we have fights, even when we hurt one another. There is nothing in the world that will make me stop loving you. I am so eager to graduate and marry you and spend our lives together. I will take care of you. In sickness and health. You are my world, Takumi. Tell me if you're scared and I'll do my best to make everything better."

"Gii," Takumi sobbed, breath hitching just slightly. He was enfolded back in the safe arms of his love, surrounded by strength and warmth. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Then we'll find out. Together. I'll take you to the infirmary and the doctor there will figure out where to go. Anything we must do to figure out what's going on and how to make you well, we'll do it. I promise that I am going to do my hardest to right this. I'll say it again – I meant it when I said in sickness and in health, Takumi."

* * *

Gii carted Takumi down to the infirmary on his back, a little surprised that they didn't run into anyone on the way – it was the middle of the day now, after all. Takumi felt lightweight and that bothered him a bit too – although Takumi had always been on the slighter side of things, he still should have felt pretty substantial. Gii wondered if the other had been eating properly if his body was in this condition.

He also wondered how he hadn't noticed sooner. Had Takumi been that good at hiding it, or had he just not taken the time to make sure his fiancée was absolutely alright?

The nurse on duty frowned as Gii carried Takumi in and that frown quickly deepened as the two (mostly Takumi) explained what had been going on and that something needed to be done to help the violinist.

"The only thing I can do is refer to hospital," the nurse explained with a shake of her head. "We're not equipped here to do anything about a case like this. Will you need me to arrange transportation as well? And of course, this will get cleared as a medical emergency with the school."

Takumi hadn't thought about school. How was he going to finish now, when he couldn't get out of bed? They were in their last year and it would soon be time for exams and college applications. How was he going to be able to do anything?

"If you'll make the referral, I'll arrange transportation," Gii replied. "I don't think drawing more attention to this with an ambulance would be necessary. And I'll request time from the school as well. I'm not leaving him alone to deal with this."

"With all due respect, I'm sure the hospital and school would – "

"My family and I don't speak," Takumi piped up. He wasn't about to let anyone separate him from Gii, the only one who would be able to keep him calm and who was the only one he would trust with care. "And Gii is my fiancé. I'll refuse if he's not allowed to go with me. I'm old enough to decide that on my own."

Both Gii and the nurse stared in something akin to shock at Takumi's words. Gii hadn't expected the violinist to speak up like that and to so publicly announce their engagement.

"I'll uhm, see what I can do…" the nurse replied, a little bit stunned herself.

* * *

The school demanded details from Gii later regarding everything but allowed him to go with Takumi, who was granted emergency medical leave. Gii had pulled some strings using his family ties and a private car whisked him and his beloved off, away from the school campus.

They were silent on the ride over, both worried. Takumi was worried that he would just end up a further burden and that he wouldn't be able to finish his schooling.

Gii was afraid that whatever was happening with his chosen partner was something far more serious. He'd already failed once to save someone's life and he wasn't going to let that happen again, no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N: We're nowhere near done with this and I already have ideas for sequel and side-story…but those will be done when this wraps up. See you next chapter….


	12. Chapter 11

A/N:

Disclaimer: Should've been doing this every chapter but anyway….still don't own it.

I've had an inquiry into Misu's condition and am happy to report that the side story to this one, entitled Healing, is in the works and will be released once this one is finished. It will pick up after chapter 4.5 in this story and will be focused on Misu and Shingyouji. As it is also my Nanowrimo 2016 project, it will not be released for quite some time. Regardless, I hope you look forward to it and on to the next chapter of In Sickness And…

* * *

Neither Gii nor Takumi were big fans of hospitals. They were cold and so sterile – all white and nothingness. But the name of Saki meant quite a lot in Japan and Takumi had been whisked off to one of the best rooms in the wing he'd been admitted to; a room that was much higher quality than the rest as it was a sort of hospital VIP room.

As such, the usual drabness of the hospital interior had been done away with. The room was decorated and furnished as if one was either staying in a fancy hotel room or tucked away in a comfy home. The doctors that would try and figure out what was wrong with Takumi were the best of the best – nothing less for someone important to the heir of the Saki fortune.

The violinist had been triaged upon his arrival and was now nestled in the neurology department. Gii had quickly made it clear that he wasn't about to let general hospital rules keep him from his fiancée. The staff were more than willing to look the other way considering who Gii was and now that it'd been made clear who Takumi was, they were especially willing to cater to the two of them.

They were especially happy to let him stay when Takumi's human-contact phobia was revealed, and that he could touch the violinist without Takumi completely flipping out and panicking. Being in a hospital was stressful enough – stressing Takumi out any further would probably not help.

Takumi was settled in the bed, not yet hooked up to anything, as they waited for a doctor to arrive to discuss what they were going to do. Gii sat beside him, holding one of Takumi's hands in his for comfort. Both were scared – but Gii was doing his best to be strong for his love.

"Gii, do you think they'll find out what's wrong?" Takumi asked softly.

"Of course, you'll have the best doctors while you're here," Gii replied, trying to reassure the other boy. "And if they can't figure it out then we'll exhaust every possible resource until you're well again."

Gii gently squeezed Takumi's hand to further reassure him, a bit of worry spiking through him at how weakly the gesture was returned.

He just hoped that whatever was going on could be treated – and quickly.

* * *

"Well, I must say that this is something my colleagues and I have not seen before," the lead doctor assigned to Takumi explained to the two young men. "The joint pain, stiffness and inflammation, and with the cold exacerbating – make it seem like arthritis. But the limb weakness to the point of immobility doesn't make sense. Generally, we see those with diseases that also affect the internal organs and are untreatable and fatal. But all the tests have shown that none of the internal organs are affected – they're all as healthy as can be. We haven't gotten the lab work back yet so perhaps that will shed some more light on this mystery. I'm afraid you'll most likely be here a while. I don't feel comfortable with sending you back with your body in such a poor condition. I'm afraid that right now I can't give you a timetable on when you might return to school."

Takumi looked rather crestfallen at the information from the doctor. He looked over at Gii to see what his reaction was – and could tell that Gii was trying very hard to be strong and not show that he was clearly upset with this first round of news.

"I will say, that I am positive that this isn't something fatal," the doctor continued after a moment, hoping perhaps to bring a little bit of hope back to the two. "There are no signs of any sort of system failure and aside from the limb weakness and what seems to be symptoms of arthritis, initial tests did not indicate anything that could overall be dangerous. Of course, we'll be monitoring you carefully but initial results have me hopeful that we can find a cure."

Gii hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until it released from him in a relieved sigh. There was still the lab work – but the fact that the doctor thought that his beloved Takumi wasn't going to die lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. There was still plenty to worry about, but if they didn't have to worry about death cutting Takumi's life short, then he was sure they could overcome this.

He glanced over at the violinist and immediately leaned over to wipe away the tears from Takumi's face, worry creasing his features.

"Takumi?" he murmured. "What's wrong?"

"I – I'm okay," the dark-haired youth replied. "I was just so scared, that I was going to –" His breath hitched slightly at the thought that whatever was currently wrong would eventually destroy him and take him away from Gii forever. "I'm so relieved."

"I know this is a lot to take in right away," the doctor commented after letting the two have a moment to calm themselves. "I'll give you some time to yourselves for a while. I'll be back later and hopefully with the lab results."

It was nice to give good news. Lately the hospital had been seeing a high amount of fatal illnesses and injuries.

It was nice to see that young love wasn't about to be completely torn apart by the vengeful act of illness ripping one soul mate away from the other.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short bit and see you next chapter~


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

The results of the lab work only seemed to make things more confusing instead of shedding light on the problem at hand.

"There's a few things that look out of place, but overall there isn't anything strongly pointing towards a particular disease," the doctor began as he leafed through the report. "Your iron is rather low so I'd like to start you on some infusions for that. Overall your blood count is strong. I do see some inflammation markers so you very well could have that arthritis suspected of earlier. Though the type you seem to have is a rarity in someone your age. I believe that's due to the other anomaly causing your weakened limbs and overall status. Your white blood cells, when viewed under a microscope, don't look quite right. I believe something is going on in your body that has caused them to attack your muscular system, causing the weakening and atrophy. This could be a genetic malfunction that's just now presenting itself or because of an illness throwing things out of place. It's hard to say the cause, but it is treatable. The process can be halted with some transfusions of healthy cells. The hope is that the healthy cells will target the malformed ones and inadvertently fix the problem."

"What happens if that doesn't work?" Gii asked softly, holding onto Takumi's hand. "What's the next option to rewrite the system?"

"The other option would be to do something like chemotherapy, but in this case, it would be a complete annihilation and rebuilding of white blood cells. Takumi would have to be isolated to protect his immune system during this time. We would be flooding his system with medicine to fix the anomaly and then flooding him with healthy cells to start the rebuilding. I'm afraid this would limit visiting time as Takumi's condition would be very fragile."

"But what about his human phobia?" Gii asked, worry drawn across his face. "He's been fine because I've been here."

The doctor smiled sadly at this.

"I am afraid that even that isn't enough to let you stay. If it became too much we would place Takumi in sedation during his treatment. We have to take every chance to help Takumi heal."

Takumi glanced over at his fiancé, seeing the hurt and fear in Gii's eyes. His love's lips were pressed in a tight line, Gii clearly restraining himself from getting into trouble.

"What happens after all this?" the violinist asked softly. "I mean, if this fixes everything."

"Physical therapy to rebuild muscle tone and function," the doctor replied, relieved to have temporarily turned the conversation around. "Then once that is complete and your body shows that the treatment has been a success, you'll be able to resume your normal life. I will say that the extreme treatment will only help with the issue of the malformed white cells. I'm afraid there's not a cure for arthritis. Although there is a chance you don't have that and this is a side-effect of the white blood cell problem. Only time and treatment will tell."

Takumi was quiet for a moment, taking everything in.

"May I please have some time alone with Gii so we can talk? I'll let you know my decision after…"

* * *

"Gii, talk to me?" Takumi murmured when the doctor left. "Please?"

"I don't want to leave you," the Saki heir replied. "I don't want you to have to be sedated or scared and alone."

"Gii, that's only the result if the first option doesn't work," the dark-haired youth replied. "We can deal with it when it happens then." He was trying to be brave, although he was just as terrified as Gii was about the possibility of not having the other at his side. He didn't want to deal with this alone and he was very worried that without Gii, the phobia would cause problems.

Gii just nodded forlornly, looking almost like a sad, kicked puppy.

"Even if you aren't physically here, I know you'll be with me," Takumi said with a soft smile. "You promised, right? In sickness, in health…"

Gii brought the hand he was holding to his lips, pressing soft kisses to Takumi's fingers and to the ring still sitting in its rightful spot. He could feel the limb trembling a little and didn't know if it was from fear or from the strange illness wracking Takumi's body.

"Let's just see what the iron and white cell infusions do. We'll figure it out after that. I don't want to think about the bad side of this, Gii. I just want to be better and playing violin again. I want to be with you and our friends and back at school. I'm worried about Misu."

"Then you'll just have to work really hard to get better fast," Gii stated with a soft (though sad and still fearful) smile. "I miss having you at my side. I miss your laugh and hearing you play violin. I miss everything we did before this stupid illness got you."

"We have to plan for after graduation too. There's university and our wedding…"

"I can still dream of seeing you in a wedding dress, right?"

"Gii!"

* * *

"Alright Takumi, the iron and the white blood cells infusions are starting. Neither of these should hurt but please let us know if you start to feel any discomfort or any symptoms such a fever or nausea. We're going to do one bag of each and then we'll redo some labs tomorrow and the next day to see how things have worked out. Hopefully this will put you on the right track to recovery!"

Takumi and Gii watched as the infusions began to make their way down the I.V. line and into Takumi's body. They hoped that this would work.

* * *

A:N: Thank you for all the reviews and support so far, see you next chapter….


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: See end of chapter for longer note about side-fic Healing.

* * *

The infusion hadn't hurt, thankfully. It'd been rather uncomfortable to lay still for a while, waiting for the bags to empty through the tube into his arm. While Gii's company did a lot to improve the situation, Takumi was still feeling more on the bored side of things and wishing that he was allowed to do something more than just lay around.

He would have napped, but he wasn't feeling tired. Even Gii had tried to get him to rest a little, but that hadn't worked either. Unfortunately for the two of them the bed was too small and neither really wanted to risk messing up the infusions – not with the hope that they may help stop whatever was sapping Takumi of his strength and muscle mass.

"I suppose we just wait now," Takumi murmured as a nurse unhooked him from the infusion setup, placing a bandage over the small mark on his arm. He didn't really feel any different and wondered how long it would take before anything happened. If anything would happen.

Gii leaned over to softly kiss his forehead, wanting to take away all the anxiety and stress that his little lover was feeling. He wished that he could take all of this onto himself so that Takumi wasn't having to suffer.

"They've got a bookcase in here," the Saki heir murmured. "Do you want me to go look and find one? I can read some to you, if you want. I'm not sure if we can snuggle, even with that tube gone, but at least I can sit here with you still?"

Takumi offered his fiancé a grateful smile, watching Gii get up and go over to the bookcase. It was stocked with various novels and the taller male hummed a bit as he studied the titles, looking for something that either they were familiar with or didn't look too boring.

"Oh! This is a good one. Have you read it, Takumi? _The Princess Bride_.There's love, swordfights, trickery, the works!"

Takumi hadn't heard of the book before.

"I don't know that one," he replied. Though honestly, he would be happy with anything that Gii read to him. He could listen to Gii's voice for eternity and never get bored – even if the other was reading the most mundane thing on the planet.

Gii grinned and almost bounced back to his seat, clearly happy that he'd found something new to share with his beloved Takumi.

He paused once seated and surveyed the bed that Takumi lay in. With a bit of careful maneuvering he settled himself in with the violinist – the two feeling better now that they could lay so close. Once he made sure that Takumi was comfortable, Gii opened the book and began to read.

"The year that Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette…"

* * *

Gii stopped reading about half an hour into the book, realizing that Takumi was very quiet. A quick glance to his beloved revealed that the violinist had drifted off to sleep. It wasn't that the book was boring – at least Gii hoped it wasn't – but that the stress of being ill and in the hospital, had caught up to Takumi. The rest would be good for him though, as it would help him keep up his strength for whatever happened next.

Gii set the book on the side-table and settled down, quite happy to just watch over Takumi for a while – at least until either a nurse or the doctor came to interrupt them.

It didn't take long at all before he was asleep himself.

* * *

The next couple of days had more tests to deal with. Takumi was taken from his room to get x-rays and a cat-scan, Gii accompanying him to help keep him calm. The doctor wanted a better look at Takumi's bones and inner workings.

Afterward Takumi got to rest back in his private room, cuddling with Gii while they waited for the doctor to bring all the results in and tell them what he'd discovered, or if there were still a lot of mysteries to uncover.

The two looked quite adorable cuddled up together when the doctor entered. He almost thought about giving them a little more time together but the results of the tests did need to be explained sooner rather than later.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and shuffled through his papers for a moment.

"The tests did provide a little bit of enlightenment," he started out, glancing up at the two briefly before returning his gaze to his notes. "All your internal organs looked fine – no stress or signs of damage to them. Your bones look alright but there are signs of inflammation in them and a few old injuries that have healed. There's no signs of deterioration or mass loss."

Takumi breathed a little sigh of relief. At least his bones were holding together so far and his organs were fine.

"The blood and lab work has shown a good improvement in iron levels but the infusion hasn't helped your white blood count as much as I would have liked. While the markers have improved, the overall status of your white cells are still rather poor. We can try another infusion and see if that helps, but the best approach would probably be the more radical one."

Gii's hold on Takumi tightened just slightly. The more radical approach would mean that he'd have to leave Takumi's side. He didn't say anything, although he really wanted to – this was Takumi's body and it was only right that Takumi made the final decisions on what would happen with it.

"I am guessing you suggest we take the radical approach?" the violinist asked softly. "What are the chances of that succeeding?"

"I don't have a percentage for you," the doctor replied with a bit of reluctance. "However, in treating other diseases it has been shown that doing complete re-writes of a system, so to speak, have a very high result of remission or cure. And yes, I would recommend the radical approach, but this is all of course up to you. You don't have to decide now, if you want time to think and to speak with your fiancé about this."

Takumi glanced over at Gii. Gii just gave him a tight, sad smile and squeezed him gently, offering silent support no matter what Takumi decided.

They could get through this, even if it meant they would have to be apart for a while.

The violinist turned his attention back to the doctor, swallowing slightly.

"I agree to the more radical treatment. I want to have a chance to be better, not waste time trying things that may not work right. How soon will we start?"

"I'll have to get everything prepared and we'll have to change this room to an isolation room, so two days from now, we'll start."

There was no going back.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm writing the side story to this one for Nanowrimo. It has taken quite the life of its own and is no longer suitable to be used as originally planned. So, while I'd like to start posting Healing once Nano is over, I don't think that's going to be possible. I'm not sure now when that will be out as it will require massive amounts of re-writing if it's going to fit in with this story.


	15. Chapter 13-5

A/N: Honestly I've lost a little momentum with this one while life eats me alive. Please enjoy another side chapter of Misu/Shingyouji. Apologies for the short length.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Takumi-kun series...

* * *

Shingyouji, Misu decided, made some rather adorable noises when he was flustered.

He enjoyed getting his pet flustered up enough for him to be on the rather almost incoherent side of things. It was fun to tease the other.

The teasing also distracted Shingyouji from over-worrying about Takumi. It was no secret to Takumi's closest friends (and to the headmaster of the school) that the violinist was in the hospital and would be for some time. Shingyouji tended to over-worry about his friends and while Misu knew it was a good thing to worry about others, he did find himself feeling more jealousy spikes as worrying about Takumi took Shingyouji's attention away from him.

He didn't like it when Shingyouji wasn't focusing on him when they were alone.

"Shingyouji," he murmured after just about literally stealing the others breath away with a kiss. "Focus on me when we're alone."

It wasn't like Misu was in the best of health either these days but Shingyouji didn't seem to be overly-worrying about him. It somewhat bothered Misu that his pet seemed more worried for someone else than him.

Of course, he was worried about Takumi as well – hospitalization was nothing to just scoff at. Clearly it was something rather serious if he was being committed for some time.

"I-I'm sorry, Arata-san," the smaller boy murmured, looking bashful.

"I understand being worried about Hayama. But I don't want you thinking of anyone else but me when we're alone, is that understood?"

Shingyouji nodded and let Misu pull him into their new standard position for cuddling. Shingyouji didn't want to admit that he worried aloud about Takumi so much because he didn't want to think about how Misu still didn't seem healthy either. He was still on the approaching-too-thin side of things. But at least he hadn't had a fainting episode in quite some time.

At least, not that Shingyouji was aware of.

"Arata-san..." Shingyouji started, looking down at the other who was resting his head in Shingyouji's lap.

"What is it, Shingyouji?"

"You...haven't been fainting anymore, have you? I don't want to push you on anything but I just worry and you aren't looking well still so – "

"Shingyouji. Enough. Just be a good pet and be quiet. I'm fine."

He didn't tell Shingyouji about the near-fainting episode he'd had that morning.

"But Arata-san! I can tell that there's something wrong and please don't make me worry more about you! I _love_ you and I'm your pet so why can't you tell me the truth?!"

Misu sat up with a frown and narrowed his eyes at the other male, who was looking rather upset.

"Then I will say it many times until you get it through your brain. I'm _fine,_ Shingyouji. You can worry about me when I say you can. A good pet would just keep quiet when he's told."

Shingyouji apparently was having a brief moment of disobedience.

"Maybe I would be a good pet if I had a good master," he spat back. Hurt and frustration were overtaking him and this time he just let the words fly without even thinking. "I get that you don't love me, Arata-san. But I still thought that any kind of relationship was a two-way street."

The kendo student moved from the bed and across the room, quite ready to just walk out on his partner. He had tried to be a good pet, really. But even Shingyouji had his limits and maybe it was time for him to start standing up for himself more, with Misu. He really did love his master and he'd thought they'd been making progress, but it was finally time for the relationship to stop being so one-sided.

"Please don't trouble yourself with me, Arata-san. Please focus on you for once. When you've decided to start coming to your senses then come find me."

Misu found himself unable to say anything as Shingyouji left the room – just barely managing to not slam the door behind him.

The student council stared at the door, not getting up from where he was sitting on the bed. He was in a bit of shock – sure Shingyouji could be hot-headed sometimes but generally that temperament wasn't directed at him.

What had he done?

* * *

A/N: Hopefully will find the inspiration for this story sooner rather than later...thank you for all the support thus far...


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. At least I can write fanfiction for it?

* * *

Somehow, Takumi convinced Gii to head back to campus. The other did need to check in on things – Gii didn't have leave like Takumi did, so he did need to start being a good student again, especially since he was the dorm head. Just because they were engaged didn't mean that they could both take leave. Gii figured he could figure it out but Takumi was very insistent that at least one of them was going to finish out the year properly and since he couldn't do it, Gii needed to.

It wasn't like Gii could do anything in the hospital for him anyway. This day in question especially. Takumi had been instructed to rest up for the entire day, so that he would have a reserve of strength for the trial ahead. Gii insisted that he stay – after all, wouldn't Takumi go into a panic of someone other than him touched the violinist? – but eventually caved at Takumi's insistence.

"I know you want to be here, especially since you won't be able to once my treatment is under way, but please don't discard your future for little old me. I really will be spending most of today trying to sleep. Plus, I'm sure our friends will want to know all the details."

It was with a heavy heart that Gii returned to Shidou.

* * *

It was to a rather strange thing that Gii returned to. While their friends did come to see them, there were two people who were a bit absent.

"Where are Shingyouji and Misu?" Gii asked. He frowned at the looks on Akaike and Toshihisa's faces. "What happened?"

"They had a falling out," Akaike replied with a sigh. "Shortly after you went off with Hayama – which you still need to explain by the way – and they've not been seen together since. It's worrying – Misu's self-destructing again and Shingyouji looks alright but is clearly upset. I'm not entirely sure what to do about it, honestly."

"I'll see if I can talk to one of them later," Gii said, shaking his head. "I suppose you both would like to know what's going on with Takumi? Let's find some place to sit and I'll explain everything that's been going on and what's going to be happening. Takumi told me it's alright to let you know."

* * *

The explanation took a while and Gii answered all the questions he could to the best of his ability.

"I won't be able to see him once the treatment starts. He's going to be isolated so that there's the best chance for his recovery. Plus, he does have a point in that I should try and focus on finishing here at Shidou. There isn't much time left in the schoolyear and I'm sure I'd disappoint a lot of people if I took off now."

"Not disappoint," Akaike was quick to shoot down. "But since you both are just engaged and not married yet, the school wouldn't be as happy to arrange it, even though you are the Saki heir. Also, as you said, you wouldn't be able to see Hayama anyway. We'll be here too for you, you know. Hayama is strong, you know. I'm sure he'll pull through this and surprise everyone."

Gii offered a weak smile to his best friend.

"I hope so. He's the strongest person I know but this is so much for even him. But I have to believe that he will be alright."

* * *

Gii knocked on the door to the room that Misu had formerly shared with Takumi. It took a couple minutes and he debated opening the door himself, but then it creaked open.

"Saki."

Gii stared at the person who thought of himself as a rival. Misu didn't look well at all – he was thinner than Gii remembered, even though it had just been a few days – and there were dark circles under his eyes.

It also looked like – though it was rather hard to believe – that Misu had actually been crying.

"Misu, _what happened_?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this now? It's going to be painful – you'll feel like you're on fire – unless you want us to sedate you. And think of your fiancé, how is he going to feel if he gets back to find that he can't see you? And will you be alright regarding your phobia? We can wait until your fiancé returns. He can be here for at least the first treatment..."

"I don't want Gii to be here. He's seen me so sick already and he has things he needs to do back at school. I don't want him to have his last memory of me being my suffering. I would rather he have last night as his memory, when we were cuddling and he was reading to me. I was smiling and peaceful then. That's what I want Gii to have near his heart."

The doctor was quiet as Takumi spoke.

"Please make any arrangements so that Gii can't see me until the end of treatment, however that ending may play out. Tell him I love him and that I want him to focus on school and working hard to graduate. I will handle my own burden this time."

The doctor just nodded and Takumi was left alone for a few minutes as papers were put together and equipment was wheeled into the room. With help he signed his name to the documents and let out a tired sigh as he settled back in the bed.

"How soon should we intervene if you seem to be in discomfort?" the doctor asked, wanting his rather important patient to make as many decisions as he could before the treatment started.

"At the first signs of strong distress," Takumi replied. "Just knock me out. I'm sure things would work better if I wasn't struggling anyway. I lay my life in your hands and I hope that when this is all over that I can go back to a normal life again."

"We all wish that for you," the doctor replied as everything began to be set up. "And I will do my best to make sure you have a bright future."

The last thing Takumi remembered, as the medicine began to be pumped into his veins, was the feeling that he was burning. He remembered screaming and something being held over his mouth and nose. He thought of Gii and offered up a prayer that the other would forgive him for everything.

Darkness and fire swallowed him whole.

* * *

A/N: *insert evil laughter here* See you next chapter and thanks for the continued support~


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Insert dramatic sigh/sad face here.

* * *

Everything burned. He felt like he couldn't even breathe properly – every breath he drew in felt like it was just lighting more fires inside of him. He felt his body being moved around and wanted to scream, but something else was working its way up his throat and out. Voices were muddled around him and now his throat burned as if he'd swallowed acid. He couldn't make out the words the voices were saying but their hands burned too.

Everything burned.

* * *

The doctor sighed as he and his small team of nurses worked to get Takumi more comfortable. The boy was barely conscious and had just succumbed to one of the more bothersome side-effects of the medication; nausea and vomiting. They'd gotten him rolled over in time and were able to keep him from choking.

Things were quickly cleaned and Takumi settled back down. They kept him on his side and tucked pillows around him to keep him in that position. It'd be easier to help him out this way when another spell hit.

The doctor had expected there to be a strong reaction to the medicine; it was after all, basically a form of chemotherapy; but he hadn't expected Takumi to react so strongly. Sedation had helped but they couldn't keep him down all the time, it wasn't entirely safe.

This would hopefully be the worst dosage of the treatment that Takumi would have to receive; an initial giant blast to destroy all the malformations. The next dosages would be smaller in order to deal with any lingering problems. Then the long road of recovery and rebuilding would begin.

Right now, they would do their best to keep Takumi stable.

"Add some anti-nausea to his line," the instructed one of the nurses. "I would rather him able to rest as much as possible without interruption. If he can get some sleep during this painful time that would help him out."

Takumi had faded into unconsciousness by this time, his body and mind already worn out. For a moment, he was getting a reprieve from the fire chasing its way through his entire body.

"We'll schedule the first test for three days from now," the doctor continued. "Let's give this dosage some time to work through him. Make sure he keeps hydrated and get a nutrition line going. I'd like to avoid a tube if possible." He didn't want his young charge to have more issues if the anti-nausea medication didn't do anything to help.

The small team settled in for a long night of watching over the ill young man.

* * *

"This has to be a mistake," Gii whispered to himself, confusion written all over his face. He'd come back to see Takumi only to be halted at the door to his fiancée's room. There were signs plastered all over stating that this was now an isolation ward and even the door was taped up. No one would be getting in this way.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up," the doctor greeted as he approached the young man. "I am afraid that you won't be able to see him from this point on until his immune system is rebuilt."

"But...how did this happen? I was supposed to be here for him for the first part...and that wasn't supposed to be for another day or so!"

"Please don't start a scene here. Hayama-san made the request himself. He didn't want you to see him at his worst during this time. He wants you to have a kinder picture to remember him with while you are separated. And before you go suggesting anything outrageous, he made the decision yesterday soon after you departed. He was of sound mind and while I encouraged him to think more on it he had his mind set. While you are his fiancé, please remember that he is my patient and I must take his wishes as priority."

Gii swallowed thickly, staring at the sealed-up door some more and blinking back the tears that were threatening.

"I don't understand it," he said finally. "I told him I would be at his side through everything. Yet he's gone where I can't follow."

"I know this is hard, but he wants you to be focusing on what you need to at school. He knows how important it is for you to finish strongly. I promise we are taking the best care of him as we possibly can. He is a strong young man and I don't foresee any difficulties that we can't handle. Please understand that he's doing this out of love for you, Saki-san. I promise that as soon as it is safe for you two to be together again, you will be the first to know."

Gii wiped at his eyes, feeling a maelstrom of emotions – sadness, anger, hurt, hopelessness – and nodded to the doctor.

"Please do your best to save him. He is my entire world and I do not wish to exist should he not be here at my side."

* * *

Takumi spent most of the two days before the tests sleeping. The fire still raged inside of him but with each passing day that fire dulled down to mere embers. He was still too weak to do much on his own aside from lay on the bed but the nurses and the doctor in charge of him would adjust his position on occasion to make sure he didn't develop complications from laying around too long.

He missed Gii and the doctor had told him that his future husband had come by and been very wounded by the sealed door.

"Are you still sure you made the right decision?" the doctor asked softly as a nurse set up a fresh I.V. for the patient.

"Yes," Takumi murmured, his voice merely a weakened whisper. "Gii doesn't need to see this..."

 _Gii I know that you promised in sickness and in health but this is something I don't want you to see. You have seen me at my lowest already, I don't want you to see me at my absolute worst, drained and beaten down by this illness._

"Alright then. I won't ask you about it again. We'll focus entirely on your treatment. I want you to continue to rest for now. When you no longer feel any sense of being on fire let me know and then we will begin the tests to see how well this worked. The fire means there's still a fight raging inside of you and we need to let it finish its course before going forward."

Takumi gave the faintest of nods, there being little strength in his sick body. The young man then closed his eyes and let himself drift away to a place where nothing hurt and he was free of illness.

He just had to hope that destroying himself from the inside out would heal his body and let him get back to a normal life someday.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the support and see you next chapter...


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I adore the Takumi-kun series but I sadly don't own it...

* * *

Takumi lay quietly as blood was drawn from his sick body to run more tests. It was time to see if the first round of treatment had done any good on destroying the bad cells in his body that were causing all the trouble. He sincerely hoped it had worked, as he wasn't looking forward to possibly facing another round of the fire.

His body was finally in a state where he didn't even feel like there were embers smoldering beneath his skin. He was still very weak however and just as a precaution they'd put those strange tube things in his nose to supply extra amounts of oxygen. Takumi hadn't been able to eat anything during this time as despite the anti-nausea medicine he couldn't keep anything down when he'd actually tried to nibble on some bland toast.

Thankfully he wasn't at the point of needing a feeding tube, but he did have to deal with an annoying amount of I.V. lines to supply him with everything.

The last needed vial was filled and the nurses shuffled his position around as he couldn't really move on his own at the moment. He was settled on his side, long pillows used to keep him resting in that position for a little bit. It would take several hours, possibly until the next day, for the test results to come back and Takumi just wanted to sleep.

Dealing with the fire-medicine had worn him completely out. As soon as he was settled on the bed, the young man was out, drifting away into dreams where he wasn't sick and was reunited with Gii and their friends back at Shidou.

* * *

The doctor sighed as he looked over the test results, it now being hours since the needed blood had been drawn from his rather ill patient.

The results were promising – it seemed that the medicine had been about 60% successful, but there was still work to be done. It was at least something and the tests also indicated that nothing else had been damaged in the first wave – they wouldn't have to add any other supplements to the regime for treating the young student.

Takumi would have to deal with another round of the horrible medication.

Glancing at the clock, the doctor decided that this could wait until morning. Takumi would need all the rest he could get before having to face another round of the fire.

The doctor hoped that he would be able to help the young man. He never liked having to deal with things he couldn't cure – that was a nightmare for every doctor. The only comfort he could take from this was that Takumi's illness wasn't fatal, just completely debilitating.

He just had to pray that this course of treatment would be enough to cause a permanent remission.

* * *

Takumi woke the next morning to the sound of nurses shuffling around preparing things and he had a sinking feeling he knew what was going on.

"Well, I have news for you," the doctor said and Takumi just looked at him blearily, waiting for him to continue. "We have destroyed about 60% of the bad cells that are causing you problems. This does however mean that there's still 40% that weren't taken care of. The lab has been working to tweak the medication so that it will target the remaining cells and it's now ready to go. I wish I could give you a longer break between these but the sooner we get attacking, the better chances are for your recovery."

"Just get it over with..." Takumi breathed. It wasn't like he had too much strength to protest – although he knew if he said no that the doctor would respect his wishes. But Takumi wanted to be free from all of this and if it meant going through the fire again, then he would.

"Again, if this gets unbearable I'll step with a bit of sedation for this initial dose. But like the last time, once this sedation wears off you'll have to bear it."

Takumi gave a weak nod and steeled himself for the inevitable.

If he could get through this then he could get through anything else the world would throw at him. This was just another hurdle he had to clear in order to reunite with Gii.

As the fire began to spread through his body, Takumi did his best to fight the urge to scream and cry. Everything was burning and once again he felt like he was swallowing fire itself with each breath that he took.

Before he could draw enough air to let out a wail of anguish, the doctor was stepping in with the sedation and darkness swallowed him up.

The young musician went limp amongst the pillows and blankets on the bed, breathing shaky but steady as unconsciousness swept him blissfully away from the fiery pain.

The medical staff took up vigil once again at his bedside, hoping to whatever being was out there that this would be the only other time that Takumi would have to deal with the medication. They all hoped that this round would finish knocking out all the bad white blood cells so that the rebuilding process could begin.

* * *

Gii sighed as he sat in his dorm room, staring out the window. It was raining and the weather was doing nothing to lift his already depressed mood.

It had been very hard to get back into the swing of things at school and while he was here he could only imagine what awful things Takumi was having to go through in the hospital. It still stung that he couldn't stay by the side of his beloved while the musician fought against his own body.

At least the teachers and other students here respected that Gii was going through a hard time and weren't giving him too much grief about it.

The dorm head turned from the window with another sigh. He needed to focus on other things in order to get his mind off the sad things. Takumi wouldn't want him to be forever moping about.

First thing first was to track down one kendo student named Kanemitsu Shingyouji and figure out just what the hell was going on between him and Misu and how it could be fixed.

Misu was turning into a mere fragment of himself and Gii feared that the other would turn completely into proverbial stone if he didn't gain his pet back.

With this in mind, Gii strode from his room to go find Shingyouji. It was still quite some time before curfew and he didn't have the faintest idea of where to look for the young man.

He couldn't fix Takumi as illness was far beyond his control, but he could do his best to fix a broken relationship that was tearing two good friends of his apart at the seams.

Gii didn't want to see what would happen to Misu if this continued and he worried about what was becoming of Shingyouji. He hadn't seen the younger student in quite some time and it was getting concerning.

The Saki heir only barely remembered to grab an umbrella on his way from the room, just in case he needed to venture outside to find Shingyouji.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the continued support of this. I am glad to keep entertaining...


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Forever not mine...

* * *

Takumi lay staring blankly at the I.V. bags, feeling horrible as usual these days. It was late at night and he found himself unable to sleep due to the discomfort he was feeling. The young man was caught in a half-conscious state, unable to move or do much aside from remembering to breathe. It was hard to do much else when the treatments happened.

He was on his third round now, a few days after the second one had cleared his body and they'd run more tests to see if it had worked. The second round had given them another little jump of success, but it wasn't enough. They'd had to tweak the concoction again and this time Takumi got almost violently ill. Even now, although the round of medication wasn't flowing into him anymore, having finished, he was still shaking horribly. He felt cold despite the fire inside of him and the nursing staff had tucked more blankets around his frame.

There was talk of more tubes and things being put into him soon, to help better support his sick body while they fought to destroy every bad malformation.

He'd wished he could go longer between treatments, but it was better to blast out everything now at the start. Every time a little bit was left was time for the malformations to regroup and start spreading again.

They still didn't have a timetable for how long he would have to undergo this. And even if they destroyed all the bad, no one was sure if they would manage to come back again. The doctors working on the rare disease he had still hadn't found the genetic makeup of it, so they were unable to determine if a cure was permanent or more like a remission. At least they had determined that while it was a giant inconvenience, it wasn't fatal.

Takumi found himself, when the drugs were pumping into him and he was feeling at his worst, wondering how bad it would be if it was fatal. Would he still be having to deal with all of this in an attempt to gain his life back?

The violinist felt like he was fighting a losing battle, although they now only had 20% left to destroy before they would start trying to rebuild his broken system.

The ill young man let his eyes fall shut as he surrendered to the exhaustion he was feeling.

* * *

Gii was honestly surprised that he hadn't managed to track down Shingyouji yet. It was like the boy had all but vanished from campus.

That and with his return, Gii found himself being forced to push aside his own miserable feelings and the need to care for his friends with the last bits of studying and duties as a dorm head. Graduation was looming at the end of the semester and while he wanted to be anywhere but at Shidou at this time, he knew he needed to do his best to graduate.

He wished that Takumi would be able to graduate with him, but he had no idea when his beloved would be leaving the hospital.

But right now, he really needed to track down one wayward kendo student. Even his foray into the rain of a few days ago, hadn't produced any results.

Gii had once mentioned to Takumi that he wasn't going to meddle in other people's relationships. That was just troublesome.

But this time was different – he felt like he had to interfere and get Shingyouji back to Misu. He felt like if he didn't then Misu, as strong as he was, was going to crumble. Gii had never seen his supposed rival in a state like he was – even his bad spells of not taking care of himself due to overburdening himself with responsibilities were mere shadows compared to now.

The Saki heir knew that this meant that Shingyouji was a larger piece in Misu's life-puzzle than even the stoic-hearted student president realized.

On a whim Gii headed for the kendo practice hall – he'd been here before to look for Shingyouji but something told him that this time he'd find the younger man here.

* * *

Shingyouji was alone in the practice hall, practicing his form and taking out a few frustrations on some practice dummies. He still hurt horribly from the separation from Misu but continued to think that this was what the older student wanted.

Besides, Misu needed to focus on graduation and going to university. He shouldn't fill up his precious time with one insignificant underclassman.

At the sound of the doors opening, the boy paused in his actions, looking up. He took on an almost deer-in-headlights expression at the sight of Gii standing there.

"Shingyouji, can we talk?" the older male asked. "I just want to help."

Shingyouji laughed shakily at this, setting down his practice gear.

"Arata-san made it clear," he replied softly, willing away the tears brimming in his eyes at the memory. "I'm not worth as much to him as he is to me. I don't want to waste his time any further."

"Shingyouji, I'm going to be blunt right now. You are both idiots. Misu has never felt strongly about someone before and then you've come along and turned his world upside down. He doesn't know the right way to deal and feels like he must treat you like everyone else and keep up his image. He has high standards of how he must appear and how he must act. You've shown him that it's ok to break free sometimes. He's _scared_ , although he doesn't show it. And then there's you – you love so freely and openly and you are the opposite of him. You aren't afraid to push his buttons and get him to resemble more than a stone wall. I never thought that he would find anyone, as cold as he is, but here _you_ are and you have been the best damn thing to grace his life in all the years I've known him."

Shingyouji kept the deer-in-headlights expression although now it was tinged with confusion and a growing feeling of dread.

"Misu is falling apart without you. He doesn't know what to do without you at his side. You've become such a constant in his life that removing yourself from it has the potential to destroy him. I don't know what will happen when he breaks but I will be damned if I see you both continue to be miserable. I don't want anyone else to experience any hurt of being apart."

"S-Saki-san?"

"Look, couples have arguments. You argue, get angry, but then you make-up and figure things out. Go to Misu, Shingyouji. Talk to him. Listen to him. Just _fix_ him before I see another person I care about in the hospital. I know Misu isn't good with words but he _loves_ you, Shingyouji. You've made him smile and laugh more times than I can count! Go to him and work out whatever problem you both are having. Just please don't make me deal with two more people self-destructing right before my eyes."

"Saki-san, I..."

" _Go,_ Shingyouji. I know you both have that strange Master/pet relationship. Go be a good pet and take care of your Master, this time. He needs you to be his strength and his shield this time, Shingyouji."

The kendo student took off into a dead run, moving past Gii and out the doors of the kendo hall.

He had to get back to his beloved Arata-san.

* * *

A/N: I promise that eventually things will be happy...just not for a while longer. Thanks for sticking around and see you next chapter...


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Shingyouji found Misu in the quiet executive room that they had spent a lot of time in together, before everything had hit this point. The kendo student paled when he saw how his beloved Arata-san looked and he couldn't help but blame himself for causing this. Misu currently had his head down, pillowed on thin folded arms. Textbooks and papers were scattered on the table in front of him and Shingyouji felt his stomach drop when he saw the bottle of vitamin pills and a half-empty water bottle.

Misu didn't even raise his head when Shingyouji shut the door and he wondered if the older student had even noticed him arriving in the first place. The younger man walked around the table quietly, feeling almost like he was walking on pins and needles – he was rather nervous about confronting the person of his affections.

The student council president was quite possibly asleep, Shingyouji realized as he took a seat next to the other. He couldn't bring himself to wake Misu however, and folded his own arms on the table, resting his head on them as he watched the other. It was awkwardly quiet but he couldn't bring himself to speak, either.

He let his eyes wander over the textbooks and papers, seeing that Misu had clearly not cut back on how much he was over-studying/working for anything. If anything, it looked like there was _more_ than his usual workload and Shingyouji wondered if this was Misu's way of escaping from reality.

When his eyes wandered back to Misu, he found that the other was awake and looking at him – and it was a look that Shingyouji could never recall seeing on the other's face. Misu seemed extremely wary and neither boy said anything for several long, tense seconds.

"...Shingyouji. What are you doing here?"

"I came back, Arata-san. You used to take good care of me, let me return the favor."

Shingyouji stiffened when Misu reached out to him, worried that the other was going to maybe strike him for being a bad pet and being away for so long. But the stiffness eased out of him immediately as the other's hand rested on his head and gently ruffled his hair.

"I missed you, pet."

"I missed you too, Arata-san."

They would of course have to talk about this, talk about everything, but at least the first step had been taken. They had a lot to work out between them but right now it was enough to just sit here together, quietly letting the bond that had frayed so horribly between them start to mend.

* * *

At this point, it was quite clear that Takumi wouldn't be returning for graduation, much less the remainder of the school term.

Time seemed to be passing by so slowly for Gii, without Takumi at his side, yet time was also speeding in a giant rush toward the end of his time at Shidou.

At least he could see that Shingyouji and Misu were repairing what had been broken between them. In the weeks since their reunion the two had been almost inseparable and Misu had started to look a lot healthier again and gain back the weight that he'd been dropping during his unwanted time apart from his beloved pet. Gii had even overheard Misu on the phone one evening before curfew, telling his parents that he was bringing someone important home over the summer break.

Gii wished that he could tell his parents that they would get to see Takumi over the summer. But instead he'd been telling his parents that his fiancé was locked away from him in isolation in a hospital, since beyond belief and alone.

He hated that he hadn't been able to tell them when Takumi would be well and out of the hospital.

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure of how long he'd been here, undergoing treatment for the illness that he was suffering from. Days blurred with pain and burning. Long had he gotten used to being poked with fresh I.V. lines or having his blood drawn to see how things were fairing.

The last bits of the illness had been particularly stubborn in their refusal to be destroyed by modern medicine. He was allowed few breaks in between treatments as the staff at the hospital rushed to alter the medication so that it would keep working, keep fighting the malformed cells in his body.

Takumi lived each day in a haze now, hooked up to more machines than he appreciated, but having no strength to do more than simply breathe. Even that was being assisted with more these days. They'd also had to swap out the nutrition line for a feeding tube and Takumi was very happy that he didn't remember a single bit of that being done to him. It still felt so weird to have a tube down his nose. The nasal prongs were replaced with a mask that due to the feeding tube wasn't a perfect fit, but still beneficial in supplying extra oxygen.

Most of the time now, Takumi slept. He didn't dream, even his subconscious mind too worn out to put forth any effort into dreams.

If anyone tried to speak to him, it was a fruitless endeavor – he was so out of it that words meant nothing. Everything was just muddled sounds these days.

He was surprised to find that one morning, almost three months to the day that he'd been put into the hospital, that there was nothing disturbing him.

There was nothing new poking his skin and while fire still burned inside of him from the latest dosage of medicine, there was no muddled noises and no feeling of utter dread.

The violinist opened his eyes to see the doctor sitting at his bedside, reading through chart notes and still all decked out in the special garments the staff had to wear when in the isolation room. Everything was still very hazy and Takumi knew that if the doctor tried to say anything, that he wouldn't be able to hardly understand it.

The doctor glanced over with a small smile on his face as he saw that his patient was entering the realm of consciousness again. He could see however that the boy was far from a decent level of coherency, so while he finally had some excellent news for his young charge, he would have to wait until Takumi was well enough to listen.

He stood from where he was seated and moved over to the I.V. contraption, unhooking one of the bags from the line and checking to make sure that everything else was in proper order.

Once this last batch of hated medicine had cleared from Takumi's system, he wouldn't have to deal with it (hopefully) ever again.

In a few days' time, they would be able to start rebuilding the system inside the boy's body that had been burned out.

The doctor was looking forward to giving the happy news to Takumi. Then he would pass the news onto Gii with Takumi's permission.

It was finally time to start sharing good news instead of bad.

* * *

A/N: Hooray for good things! Still lots to go so see you next chapter...


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I sadly am not the owner of the Takumi-kun series...

A/N: This is a very short chapter, apologies for that...

* * *

When Takumi next approached a state that somewhat resembled consciousness, he was surprised to find that the very atmosphere of his lonely hospital room had changed. The gloomy air that had lingered and brought everything down had seemingly vanished. There were still embers of the hated medicine smoldering in his veins but the discomfort was bearable. He couldn't hear hushed whispers about preparing more of it either, which was unusual.

What most surprised the young musician was that the doctor in charge of his care looked downright _happy_.

"I have some very good news for you, young man," the doctor started. "All of the abnormal cells, as far as we can tell, have been destroyed. We'll be starting you on the rebuilding phase of treatment in a couple of days, once the current batch of medicine has finished in your system. Depending on how fast your body takes to the rebuilding, I would say in another three months you'll be well enough to start seeing guests again and get started on your physical therapy to regain full motion and strength in your limbs."

Takumi's eyes widened and he could feel tears springing to his eyes. They didn't fall, as if knowing he was too weak to wipe them away himself and that full-blown crying would just aggravate everything since he still had the feeding tube down his nose.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be on the feeding tube for a little while longer. I want to be sure things are taking well in the rebuilding phase before we take that out and start re-introducing you to actual food. I'd also like the keep the oxygen mask on you for the next couple of days as a precaution as well."

The boy gave a faint, weak nod of understanding. He could tolerate it a little longer if it meant helping him get better faster. Getting better also meant that he wouldn't have to worry and wonder about when he would next see Gii.

There was now plenty to look forward to.

* * *

Gii thought that his legs might give out from under him at the news he received from the doctor. He'd been rather surprised when the announcement had come on that he had a phone call waiting for him. The young man had been even more surprised when it was Takumi's doctor, delivering what was the best news he'd heard in a long time.

By the time, Takumi would be ready for him to visit, he would be past graduation and into the summer before university.

He was pretty sure that his parents would have no problems with him spending that summer doing what he could to help his beloved future husband. They adored Takumi although they still had yet to meet him (that had been in the original summer plans but of course those were now delayed).

He couldn't help himself as the tears started – he was just so _overjoyed_ that his beloved was going to be ok. It had been so hard going without Takumi at his side and they still had a long road ahead of them, but there was finally an ending in sight.

* * *

It was almost an instant change in Gii's behavior the next day and his friends briefly wondered if the Saki heir had finally lost his marbles. But when he broke the news to them about Takumi, it explained why he was suddenly so cheerful and back to his old flamboyant self around them. Gii threw himself into the final chapters of his life at Shidou, ready to finish writing the book on this point of his life so he could start the next one – and hopefully it would get to start with happiness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the Takumi-kun series for helping me realize that I have a lighter version of the human-contact phobia...

Anyway, see you next chapter...


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine...

* * *

The day of the first infusion found an almost spirited atmosphere in the hospital room where Takumi had now spent many days. The boy himself seemed to have an extra bit of strength and with a lot of help could sit propped up in the bed with some large, fluffy pillows. Blankets were tucked around him to help him stay warm, as with his sickly thin form he had a bit of trouble retaining body heat. Gone were the tubes of the burning medicine and fresh tubes for the rebuilding of his immune system were in place. He'd been given the all-clear to start the next phase of his treatment.

One first step – one in many to be healthy again and be reunited with Gii. He watched the nurses put the new bags onto the I.V. and felt a strange chill of excitement run through his body as they started the drips.

"You shouldn't feel any pain like with the last treatments," one of the nurses explained. "We'll let the bags empty out and you'll get a couple days' rest, like before. Then the same thing as before – checks to see how well it's taking and more than likely a couple more rounds to get you healthy. Reintroduction will be very slow to life outside this room and you'll have to wear a mask and go to a lot of doctor appointments for a while besides the physical therapy."

Takumi just nodded slightly in understanding. He didn't think that this would be an instant fix – he'd long stopped thinking that things would be so easy. The road to get here had been a painful process and he hoped things would be smoother going forward.

Takumi hoped that one of the first 'outside people' he would get to see would be Gii. He didn't like being apart for so long from the other and worried that despite doing well here, that his phobia would rear its ugly head again.

The new cells began to enter his body and Takumi settled back in the pillows to nap for a while as the infusion happened.

He dreamed of being healthy and playing the violin again, with Gii as his audience.

* * *

Gii was also thinking of Takumi. He wondered how his beloved was doing. Had they started the next phase of the treatment yet? Was Takumi feeling alright now that he would (hopefully) start to heal and get better?

He missed having the other around. Shidou wasn't the same without the violinist. Although he was ridiculously happy to know that Takumi wasn't suffering further, he was still sad about not having the other close.

Gii missed having that soft, warm body resting next to his as they cuddled. He missed the kisses and he missed hearing Takumi's laughter. He missed getting to hear Takumi play his violin. The poor instrument had been sitting unused for so long now.

He hoped that he would get an update soon from the doctor again. He wanted to hear that things were going well and that he would get to visit his beloved fiancée soon.

It was a little painful that Takumi wouldn't be a graduation with him. The time to leave Shidou was approaching and soon he'd be leaving it behind. It was strange to think of not waking up to go to classes and of not hanging out with their little group of friends all the time.

He wouldn't really miss the freshman fanboys that hung around him all the time, wanting to get in his good graces for the benefit of making their parents pockets deeper.

Gii got up from where he'd been lounging in bed and got ready, wanting to take a walk around campus and go down memory lane a bit.

On his way out of the dorm building he smiled a little as he saw Misu and Shingyouji walking together. The two were still going through a healing phase themselves and it was sweet to see them walking hand-in-hand (especially knowing that Misu wasn't one for public displays). Gii idly wondered how they were going to do the next year, as Shingyouji would have one more year at Shidou before he could follow Misu wherever he went (it was silly to think that Misu wouldn't have his pet chasing at his heels for the rest of their lives, it was quite obvious how smitten the student council president was).

While the temptation to tease was there, Gii decided to be nice and leave the two lovebirds alone. He set off for the far reaches of campus, where the music hall had once been. Demolition had finally been completed and the pile of rubble from before was gone. The new hall was going to be closer to the main campus and Gii wasn't sure if anything would be going here.

He stood at the site, hands in his pockets as he looked at the space. It was a shame that a place like this was gone – but he and Takumi still had the memories, at least.

The walk around campus continued right up until dinnertime, Gii taking his time to just take everything in.

These had perhaps been the most important years of his life so far, here at Shidou Academy. So many things had happened and he wasn't exactly ending his time here in the most desired way, but overall it had been good.

He just wished that Takumi was here to share the final days with him.

Graduation without Takumi was going to be very strange indeed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the continued support on this one...enjoying being able to get back to happier things again...


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Won't ever be mine. I shall just write fanfics of it.

* * *

Takumi was resting peacefully, curled up on his side in the hospital bed. He was a couple days out from the initial infusion of new cells and was getting some much-deserved peaceful slumber. The infusion was being given time to work in his body, with the hope that there would be less infusions than the prior treatments so that Takumi could move on with life faster.

He was very thankful that this new round of treatment didn't bring on overwhelming pain – he felt really good, actually – and that he didn't spend days after in a burning haze. He still had the problem of overall body weakness that would have to be addressed with physical therapy to rebuild muscles and coordination, but so far, all signs were pointing in a positive direction.

The boy stirred slightly, but didn't wake, as a nurse quietly entered to check on the various machines hooked up to the violinist and check that the I.V. was still keeping the young man hydrated. Gone were the extra bags of medicine for nausea and immune suppressants – now there was just the occasional feeding bag for his tube and the ever-present saline bag to keep him hydrated. The nurse quietly checked over everything and made sure that Takumi was slumbering comfortably before taking her leave again.

* * *

A later hour found the young man being helped to a sitting position with several fluffy pillows. A tilted lap desk had been settled into bed with him, currently holding a book so that Takumi could do some relaxing reading. Blankets were tucked up around him to keep him warm and he could almost imagine that he wasn't in the hospital. The only things missing were a nice hot mug of tea or coffee and Gii cuddling him.

He also happened to be reading the book that Gii had started reading to him quite a bit ago – The Princess Bride. Takumi wasn't much further than where Gii had left off (or rather, where he'd fallen asleep while Gii was reading) and it didn't help that his limbs were still very weak, so lifting an arm to turn a page was a bit of work.

But reading the book made him feel like he was still connected to his other half, even though they had sadly been apart for so long.

Maybe he would get Gii to read more to him when they were allowed to reunite – he missed the other's voice and Gii had such a soothing tone when he read aloud.

Takumi's reading was interrupted with the appearance of his doctor, who was smiling and carrying something with him.

"I have something for you, it might help lift your spirits as we wait to see how this first infusion went," he said, placing the small item carefully on the tilted desk. "I don't want you talking as that could aggravate the feeding tube, but I believe that you are at least fit enough to do some texting with your friends and Saki-san, if you'd like. I had the school bring this by for you and we very carefully made sure it would be isolation-ward appropriate."

The item (or rather, items) in question were Takumi's cell phone and charging cable. Freshly decontaminated, the phone and cable were just waiting to be put to use to help Takumi pass the time in his isolation. The phone was even fully charged already.

"I believe that having an outside connection will help speed your recovery along," the doctor continued as he watched Takumi just seem to light up in delight at getting this little piece of technology. "No no, don't try to speak. I can see that it makes you cheer up so that's thanks enough. I'm letting you have this day to relax and tomorrow we'll run some tests and see what the infusion has done. Hopefully things have started to take root."

The violinist nodded in understanding and turned his attention to the phone as the doctor left, slowly using the device (and cursing his still slow-to-respond body) to send his beloved Gii a surprise message. He was pretty sure that Gii had no idea the school had done something like this for him.

* * *

Gii blinked as his phone beeped, indicating that there was a message waiting for him. He was in the cafeteria with the others, having lunch and discussing upcoming plans. It wouldn't be long before they would be going their separate ways as graduation was looming in only a couple weeks' time. Poor Shingyouji was starting to become a little distraught at the thought of being away from Misu for a year and so the two were absent from the lunch gathering, Misu wanting to reassure his pet that his fears were unnecessary.

The Saki heir picked up his phone and clicked a couple buttons before finding the message. His jaw dropped when he realized who it was from and instantly his mood soared.

 _Hello Gii! I bet this is a surprise, isn't it? I've been allowed my phone! I can't do calls, but at least I can text with you and everyone again. Did everyone do well on their finals? I'm sorry I won't be there for graduation. I miss you a lot and hope you can come visit soon. – Takumi_

* * *

 _Takumi, my love, you have no idea how happy your message made me today! I am missing you horribly and you had better be ready for me to attach myself to you all the time when we're allowed to reunite! Everyone is doing well and we've all passed with flying colors. Don't worry about graduation, you just worry about you. I miss you so much, each night without you next to me is cold and awful. I eagerly await the day I can be at your side again, beloved. – Gii_

Takumi couldn't help the little grin the spread over his face, or the blush he was sure was painting his cheeks pink. He could just feel Gii's excitement through the message and the thought that they were both equally missing each other horribly made the separation a little easier. Takumi still wondered how he had ended up with someone as amazing as Gii.

The book was all but forgotten at this point and the violinist happily wiled away the hours sharing sweet messages with his fiancé.

* * *

A/N: Haven't decided how long it'll be until the reunion yet...stayed tuned and thanks for the continued support!


	24. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I just write fanfics.

* * *

Takumi lay on his side in the hospital bed, a light sheet over his body and thick pajamas changed out for thinner ones. He was feeling too hot and the nurses had frowned when they'd realized that he'd developed a bit of a fever. It wasn't an unexpected side effect, as Takumi's body was under great stress, but it certainly made him feel miserable.

Cold cloths were settled on his neck and head to help bring down his temperature and they'd even slightly chilled the body pillows used to help keep him in a comfortable position. The poor thing was looking forlornly at his cell phone, waiting for a message from Gii. It would be a while, he knew, as today was graduation day from Shidou.

The sick boy sighed and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to take a nap for a little while.

* * *

It was very strange to be graduating and not have Takumi there, graduating alongside him, Gii realized. He'd been itching to get on his cell phone all day and text his poor love, but the day had been jam packed with ceremony and speeches, and greeting the families of his friends. At the moment, his own parents were chatting with Akaike's – Akaike himself was finishing up some last-minute things for the disciplinary committee and passing on the torch to the next leader. Gii hadn't seen Misu since the end of the ceremony and thought that perhaps he was either somewhere with his parents or consoling Shingyouji who had seemed to just get more distressed over the days leading up to today. Toshihisa was already back at the dorms packing up his things. Takabayashi and Yoshizawa were off a little ways, meeting each other's parents and standing hand-in-hand, not caring who saw them.

Gii sighed, wishing he could be standing here like that with Takumi.

"Cheer up!" his mother exclaimed upon seeing the unenthusiastic expression on her son's face. "It's your graduation day!"

"I'm sorry, Mother," he apologized with a faint smile. "I'm just missing Takumi, that's all."

His mother offered him a saddened smile and a hug at this.

"I know dearie," she murmured. "Looks like we're not going to be doing anything for a while, so why don't you go off and check in on him? You're allowed to text now, right? I'm sure that will brighten up both of your days. I'll call you later and we'll all go out to dinner together. Tell him hello for me, will you?"

Gii thanked her quietly and headed back to the dorms to where he'd left his phone.

* * *

Takumi's nap was interrupted by the soft buzzing of his phone. He blearily opened his eyes to look at the device and his eyes lit up when he saw that he had a message from Gii waiting for him.

 _Hi Takumi! I wanted to say hi earlier but as you know, today's graduation. Oh yes, Mother says to tell you hello. She and Father are here today for the ceremony. It's really strange to think that my days at Shidou are over. How are you feeling today? Improving even more?_

With the fever sapping his energy, despite the nap, Takumi didn't have much drive for a long reply.

 _Fever today. Congrats on graduating, Gii._

* * *

 _Fever today. Congrats on graduating, Gii._

Gii frowned at the short reply. A fever? He supposed it was a bad thing and from the very short reply he assumed that Takumi was feeling rather exhausted. Or grumpy. Possibly both.

 _Get some rest, love. I can tell you need energy. I'll message you later and check on you again. Miss you and love you._

It took several long minutes before he got a reply from his beloved Takumi.

 _Miss you and love you too. Wish you were here._

* * *

Graduation day was also a rather bittersweet day for one Misu Arata and one Shingyouji Kanemitsu. The two were back in the dorms and sitting on Misu's bed, the younger boy in the elder's lap. Shingyouji was sniffling, upset at the thought that Misu wouldn't be with him next year. Sure, they were going to spend the summer together and that would be wonderful, but Shingyouji dreaded the next year. He supposed overall it wouldn't be too bad as he'd be a third-year by then and he'd still have kendo, but Misu helped him focus on his studies and doted on him in that strange, stand-offish Misu-way.

The room looked awfully empty – Misu had already packed away the majority of his things and Gii had handled Takumi's stuff, storing it at the nearest Saki residence (Takumi's parents were still remarkably absent in Takumi's life, despite everything).

"Shingyouji, it will be alright," Misu attempted to comfort. "Don't think about next year yet."

The younger boy just sniffled again and nodded, trying to do what his master wanted. It was hard though, to not worry about their future. They were still young and who knew what a year apart would do to the two of them, despite their bond having grown so much this year?

"We'll be alright," Misu continued, getting the silent message that he wasn't quite reassuring his pet enough. "Trust in me, Shingyouji."

Shingyouji just hoped that trust could last past this summer. He loved Misu dearly and he hoped with all his being that nothing would change in the year that they would have to spend apart.

"Shingyouji, I said don't think about it yet," his master almost growled, sensing that his pet was still deeply bothered. "We will not be apart entirely – you will have holidays and I will be with you then. We will make everything work."

Shingyouji hadn't even thought about holidays.

The kendo student nodded again and tucked himself against his love, wanting to just stay like this for a while and let his worries slowly fade from his mind.

* * *

A/N: Not going to lie, lately been hard to work on this one. Could be approaching some writers block. Updates will probably not be super fast for a while...


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just write fanfics for it.

* * *

 _This is supposed to make me feel better, but I just feel really tired._

Gii frowned at the latest text message from Takumi. The Saki heir was staying in the closest Saki residence to the hospital where Takumi was, not wanting to be too far away from his love over the summer. He was thankful his parents were letting him do this instead of making him get ready for university in the fall and/or start shadowing his father at the company.

 _It's a big thing your body is having to deal with. You should sleep as much as you like, ok?_

He had to admit that he was worried. Shouldn't Takumi be feeling better instead of exhausted?

 _I'm sorry Gii, I'm just going to sleep a bit._

 _Rest well, love. We can text more later when you feel up to it._

* * *

The doctor poured over the charts, making notes on Takumi's current condition. The poor boy had bested the fever but now was facing some exhaustion. He wasn't too concerned, as there was a lot Takumi's body had to deal with right now. The exhaustion level was enough however to make him check some labs and give the boy a day of rest instead of starting the next infusion. The labs didn't show anything bothersome – which was a good sign – and it seemed that taking a break today and letting Takumi rest would be the best choice to move forward.

Putting everything back in the folder, the doctor went to the isolated room to inform his patient of the plan for the day.

Once in the room he realized that Takumi had decided himself it was a day of rest – the boy was laying comfortably on his side again, propped up with body pillows and with a cover tucked around his ill frame. The violinist was fast asleep and the monitors all showed that he was sleeping peacefully.

The doctor made a note to inform the nurses to keep things to a minimum for the day to let Takumi get as much rest as possible and dimmed the lights on his way back out to keep his patient comfortable.

* * *

The next day found Takumi feeling less exhausted and a bit readier to face the day. His position was adjusted to let him sit up a bit while the next infusion took place and the lap desk set up again with a book and his cell phone.

"There will be one more infusion after this one, if this continues to go as well as it has been," the doctor explained as the next round began to drip down the line into Takumi's body. "Once that one's complete we'll begin the process of gradually bringing you out of isolation. I have also looked over all the labs and the records I've been keeping during this and I think I'd like to take out your feeding tube and see if we can't start letting you eat normally again. You haven't had nausea during the infusions and I'd like to not keep the tube in there longer than necessary."

Takumi's eyes lit up at this. The tube was rather irritating and he hated that he hadn't been able to talk since the stupid thing had been put in, for the most part.

"Now I'm going to be frank in that removing the thing isn't going to be comfortable and I hope it won't stress you out too much. If you are ready, we can go ahead and see about removing it now?"

Takumi nodded slightly, eager to get the thing out of him. Sure, it had been helpful, but he was very ready to start feeling more normal and getting to eat normally again.

A nurse came in to assist and the tube was unhooked from the currently empty feed bag, the end capped off to keep it from dripping. She then retrieved a cup of water for Takumi to sip on when the tube was taken out.

"Alright Hayama-san, on the count of three I'd like you to cough, this will help with getting the tube out, alright? Ready? One – two – and cough!"

It was certainly not comfortable to have the tube being literally pulled from him, but oddly enough the coughs did help to move the tube along and within a matter of several long seconds it was out. Takumi kept coughing however, and the cup of water was pressed to his lips. It took a few sips and some coaxing from the medical staff to get himself settled again. He lay back against the pillows, it feeling a bit strange now to have the tube missing from his body.

"That was good, Hayama-san. We'll start you off with some simple broth later and stick with that for a while before going on to simple foods. Your stomach isn't used to solid things right now so we'll have to go slowly to help it readjust."

Takumi nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment since he hadn't used it in so long.

"And you can try to talk if you'd like. Go easy and if it hurts too much then stop. It's been a while and the tube has probably irritated some things so don't overdo it and push yourself too quickly."

"A-alright," Takumi rasped, wincing a little not from pain but from how hoarse he was sounding. More water was given to him to sip and he gratefully swallowed the cool water, letting it soothe his throat.

"Now just relax and rest while the infusion for today works into your body. I'd say hold off on phone conversations for a few days until your voice has recovered enough for light conversation. You can keep texting however. I'll have a nurse bring you some broth this evening and we'll try that for you for dinner tonight."

Takumi smiled at this and nodded his head in understanding and agreement. He wondered how Gii was going to react upon hearing his voice again – it had been too long since they'd been able to actually talk properly with one another and he dearly missed the sound of Gii's soothing tones.

He decided that he wouldn't let Gii know via text what had gone on – he'd surprise the other with his voice once he was cleared to talk a bit more.

* * *

Gii blinked in surprise when his cell phone rang. A couple days had passed since Takumi had texted him about the next infusion round going well and they had texted on and off since then. He didn't have a clue who could be calling – he wasn't expecting anything from anyone.

"Hello? This is Saki Giichi..."

"Hello, Gii..."

* * *

A/N: My sister was on a nasal feeding tube for some months in her younger years during a bad illness. She pretty much said when she was done with the feeding tube by taking it out herself! Yeah, she was a little headstrong as a kid...

Anyway, I've had re-awakened inspiration for this one so forget what I said previously about updates slowing down.


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just write fanfics...

* * *

To say that Gii was over the moon at hearing Takumi's voice was a vast understatement. It had been quite some time since he'd heard the others soft tones and he'd almost cried at the quiet hello that had drifted out of the speaker on his phone. Takumi hadn't been able to talk long, as he was supposed to still take it easy, but it was a huge step forward and it lifted the heavy weight just a bit from their shoulders. Gii hoped that this meant he would be able to visit his beloved Takumi in the near future. He didn't care if he wouldn't be able to touch the other – just being in Takumi's presence would be enough after being apart for so long.

He loved how hopeful Takumi had sounded over the phone, talking briefly about how his treatment was going and that he was past the bad and onto the good. The violinist hadn't been sure when physical therapy was starting as he still had more treatments to finish up first, but he was looking forward to regaining strength and movement in his body.

The night of the first phone call, the two of them slept better than they had in months, each other's voices filling the void that had been in their hearts from being away from one another.

* * *

Takumi was a bit disappointed to find out that his first "outside" visitor was probably not going to be Gii. Instead it would most likely be the physical therapist that had been assigned to help him start getting back strength and movement in his body. If the continued de-isolating kept on going as well as it was, it wouldn't be too long before Gii could be at his side again.

It was also nice to be getting reintroduced to actual food. Takumi had never realized how much he'd taken actual food for granted. After spending so much time unable to eat, he was thankful that he could enjoy it again.

It did however suck that due to the limb weakness he required assistance unless he wanted his food (currently easy to digest things like simple soup) all over him.

At least he could text on his phone and have his phone settled next to his head on a pillow in order to talk to Gii.

He was honestly surprised the other had put his life on hold this summer in order to help him out. He knew Gii loved him but he hadn't expected this much commitment from his future spouse. It was still overwhelming sometimes, how strongly Gii's feelings shone. It had been scary at first, in the beginning. Takumi wasn't used to it and Gii had trouble holding back.

Sometimes it was still overwhelming, if Takumi thought too much about it.

The young violinist wished the other was here. It was lonely spending so much time away from the other. After being nearly glued at the hip during their time at Shidou, it felt weird to have Gii being somewhere else.

But perhaps their forced separation would be coming to a close soon.

* * *

It was very uncomfortable to have someone who wasn't Gii being so touchy-feely with him. He understood that was the job of the physical therapist – to manipulate his weak limbs and guide him through stretches and simple exercises – but the whole human-touch phobia thing made it rather stressful. The phobia had thankfully been kept (mostly) at bay with the nurses and doctor taking care of him as they had done as much as they could without touching him for too long. He'd had to get used to having someone help him bathe and do other things that one normally didn't need assistance for, however. He supposed some of the desensitizing for that had come during the time when he was on the awful medication – he'd been too out of it to really mind or let the fear take over.

But now he was feeling better and he was trying very hard to get through the first therapy session without having a fit. The physical therapist knew about the phobia; as part of Takumi's treatment team he needed to know about the patient; and he could see that the young man was beginning to hit the end of his patience.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," the physical therapist said with a nod, gently settling Takumi's arm back on the sheets. "I know this is extra hard with the phobia, but you did great. I'm sorry for all the discomfort."

"I-It's fine," Takumi replied, his voice slightly shaky. "You're just doing your job..."

The violinist settled back in his bed as the physical therapist left, the next session in a couple days to give Takumi a bit of a break from too much human contact. The young man looked at his phone to see if he had anything from Gii and sighed at the lack of new messages. He tapped out a short message to his future husband, still feeling a bit unhappily twitchy from the physical therapist.

He wished that Gii was there – he really wanted to cuddle but even just being able to hold hands would be enough. Gii's touch wasn't scary and would make him feel better.

Maybe he would get used to having someone manipulate his limbs so that he would regain movement and strength. Or maybe when Gii started to be allowed to visit he could learn how to help Takumi so that he wouldn't want to panic during the exercises.

 _Started physical therapy today. Very uncomfortable. Miss you a lot and hope this means you can visit soon._

* * *

Gii frowned at the short message from Takumi. He had been a bit worried that once therapy started, that Takumi's phobia would resurface.

He also wondered when he would be allowed to visit his beloved. It was a bit disappointing to not be the first person outside of the doctor and nurses that Takumi now got to see. But apparently, things were moving in the right direction and he was anxiously waiting for the day where he could reunite with his love.

The summer wasn't going to last forever and he was already set to start university in the fall. They knew that Takumi wouldn't be 100% by the end of the summer, which would make things interesting, but they would somehow make things work. Maybe he could delay going back to school – he _was_ the heir to the Saki name after all and it would more than likely be easy to convince the school – and hopefully his parents would understand (they adored Takumi almost as much as he did, so they would probably be fine). Takumi was special and he really didn't want to prolong being away from him if possible, even if it caused a few hiccups.

Although they would be apart for a bit in the short future – Takumi still had to finish at Shidou and that still needed to be sorted out, which would mean being apart for a bit.

Gii wondered if they could do some sort of remote learning for Takumi. Maybe Shidou could arrange something so that he could stay with Gii and still finish his graduation requirements? Gii really didn't want Takumi to go back to school where he couldn't keep an eye on him.

 _I'm sorry it wasn't good, love. I miss you too. I hope I get to come visit you soon, even if it's brief. But you are making progress, and that is great!_

"Just hang in there, Takumi," he murmured. Maybe tomorrow they could have another phone conversation – he could tell that right now Takumi just wanted to rest.

* * *

A/N: So, the new year is starting off pretty darn busy. Still unhappily single too so I didn't get my Christmas/New Year's wish, oh well. Hope the new year has been kind to everyone so far. See you next chapter...


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I'm just a fanfic writer...I don't own it...

* * *

The room's lights were dimmed and Takumi was resting peacefully on his side, taking a well-deserved nap after another session of physical therapy. Movement was slowly starting to return to his body and his hands weren't as shaky now when he held things. It was nice to be able to do simple things – like feeding himself – on his own again.

They had moved on to tougher stretches and even a little bit of weighted exercises now to start building up his muscle mass and strength.

It was nearing the end of summer now and Takumi was making improvements in leaps and bounds. He'd even gotten to leave the hospital room for a brief wheelchair ride outside to the hospital garden! Granted he'd had to wear a mask over his nose and mouth and so did the nurse that went with him – but fresh air had been experienced for the first time in months!

His immune system seemed to have taken on the rebuilding therapy better than expected. There were no signs of malignancy as there had been in the past and new healthy cells were multiplying and doing their job to near perfection.

Gii still hadn't been able to visit and Takumi was starting to feel rather disappointed about that. Wasn't he doing well enough now to warrant seeing his fiancé, even briefly?

The violinist was starting to wonder if he wasn't actually doing that well, and that's why Gii hadn't shown up yet even though Takumi was sure he was ready. But he would have to just wait for the doctor to give the ok.

It was lonely without the other. He hadn't mentioned it to Gii – but he was worried that his phobia would be bad around the other again, since they had been apart for so long.

Takumi hoped everything would be just fine whenever they got to see each other again.

* * *

With the de-escalation of isolation, Takumi's room no longer had to be accessed via a special entrance. The main door was unsealed and while everything still had to be done carefully, as each day showed more improvement, there was less worry about Takumi's body getting a contamination.

Gii was ridiculously happy that he was finally being allowed to see his beloved. He'd even been given the okay to bring along a small bouquet of flowers for Takumi's room! He had to wear a mask and had to make sure he was perfectly healthy before the visit, but he was finally here!

He wasn't allowed to kiss Takumi just yet, but he was allowed to hold hands.

Gii didn't care that he couldn't kiss Takumi, he was just happy about the fact that they could have contact.

He'd been told that Takumi was napping and so he quietly opened the door, heart jumping into his throat at the sight of his darling.

Takumi looked much improved from the last time he'd seen him. There was some color back in his face and he didn't look as sickly thin. He looked absolutely adorable curled up asleep. Gii smiled and quietly made his way over to the bed, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and just watching his beloved. He didn't want to wake the other and would just wait for the violinist to naturally wake up.

* * *

Takumi's nap ended after a couple hours. He made a soft noise as he began to come around, eyes slowly opening and blinking drowsily in the dim light of the room. It took him a moment to wake up enough from the nap to see that he had a very important guest sitting next to his bed.

His eyes went wide and he stared, thinking that maybe he was hallucinating or dreaming. He hadn't been told that Gii had been allowed to see him, so he hadn't expected the other to suddenly be there.

"Gii...?" he murmured, reaching out a hand – that Gii was very happy to see was a lot steadier. The violinist nearly burst into tears when Gii's hand met his and held on. There was that warm strength that had been missing. "Gii!"

"Takumi," Gii breathed, his own eyes misting up with tears. "I thought I would surprise you. Your doctor got in contact with me the other day to set this up. I really want to kiss you, but at least I can hold your hand. You look a lot better, though I know you have a lot left to do."

"Gii, you're really here, I'm not dreaming, right? You're really here?"

Gii gently squeezed Takumi's hand and nodded. The violinist couldn't help but smile widely at this, his own tears running down his face. He wiped at them with his other hand, sniffling. He was so happy this wasn't a dream and that they were finally reunited. It didn't matter to him that they couldn't kiss or do more than hold hands – it was simply enough to him that Gii was allowed to be here at his side.

"I've missed you," Takumi whispered, when he'd gotten himself under control again. "I've been so lonely. I got so used to having you with me that I forgot how scary it is to be by myself now."

"You know if I could've been here through everything, I would have dropped everything that I was doing and stayed right at your side. But I'm here now and I'm going to do everything I can to be here as often as they'll allow," Gii replied, squeezing Takumi's hand again. "I want to make up for all the time we've been apart."

The two spent the next while talking about everything and nothing, just basking in each other's presence. A nurse poked her head in at one point just to do the daily checks on Takumi and ask about food for the two of them (this hospital actually had decent food and if anything, the staff were more than happy to do something even better for the two since Gii was of the Saki family and Takumi was his fiancée). She put the flowers into a vase so that Gii wouldn't have to let go of Takumi's hand or be interrupted longer.

When it was time for Gii to leave, neither wanted to let go. Gii promised to return the next day, and as often as he could.

Both slept better that night than they had in a while, more at ease now that they were allowed to start spending time together again.

* * *

A/N: Slowly wrapping this one up. Around 5 chapters left and then that'll be it...but don't worry, there will be a sequel...


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nope, still just a fanfiction writer, I don't own it...

* * *

The day that Takumi could leave the hospital, there was no short of celebration inside his hospital room. He would still need to undergo physical therapy and they still had to figure out how he was going to finish high school, but he was going home before Gii started university. The Saki heir had procured them a nice apartment/condo close to the university so that he would always be able to be with Takumi when he wasn't in classes.

A small party was held in the hospital room, complete with cake and party favors. No one had to wear a mask as Takumi's immune system had rebounded at near-miraculous speed. Aside from the continued limb/muscle weakness, one Hayama Takumi had been proclaimed healthy.

Gii was beyond the moon that he was getting to take his beloved home. It felt like it had been way too long since Takumi had been confined here in these walls, to undergo tests and treatments to return him back to normal functionality. He was happy they were finally getting to put the stressful months behind them as he helped Takumi from the bed into an awaiting wheelchair. Takumi's arms had been responding better than his legs to the physical therapy and he was still very shaky when he walked. A car was awaiting the two betrothed to whisk them away to the new condo.

"Hayama-san, with continued physical therapy I believe that in another few months' time you will be walking and able to move normally again. Today however, we celebrate that you are leaving these walls and continuing on with your life. We all wish you the best success and a bright future," the doctor said as Takumi was settled in to the rolling chair.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, and for finding a treatment that worked. Gii and I are so very grateful," the young man replied, both he and Gii offering the doctor and nurses a bow. Then Gii was pushing him free from the room he'd been in for so long and to the awaiting elevator.

* * *

Gii helped his beloved into the awaiting car and a nurse rolled the chair back inside once Takumi was safely in the vehicle. Gii joined him and immediately grasped his hand tightly as they rolled away from the hospital, Takumi turning to watch it fade behind him out the window. He had a lot of work ahead of him but finally he was free.

"I'm afraid we have a long drive ahead," Gii murmured. "My university isn't that close to Shidou."

Takumi turned away from the window to smile at his future husband reassuringly. He let out a content sigh as he leaned his head on Gii's shoulder, happy to do something as simple as napping to pass the time.

"I don't mind. I'm just happy to be going home," Takumi replied softly and Gii felt a fluttering warmth inside of him as the words sank in.

 _Home._

* * *

It turned out that both of the passengers of the ride ended up falling asleep, being woken by the driver when they reached the condo. Gii happily scooped up his beloved to carry him inside, ignoring Takumi's protests about needing to use his legs and feeling like a girl – though truly Takumi was enjoying being held so close by Gii. The condo was reached through several security doors and a private elevator – it was of course, the penthouse that had come into possession of the Saki heir. It took up the entire top floor and even had its own rooftop garden.

Gii had to momentarily set down his love so he could open up the front door, but then he was scooping up the other – who let out a rather adorable squeak – and carrying him inside.

The condo boasted an impressive four large bedrooms (including the master suite) and one guest bathroom. The kitchen was full of stainless steel and dark wood cabinetry, already fully stocked for the two. The kitchen opened up to the dining room area which flowed right into the large living room. The floors were mostly hardwood, with carpet for the bedrooms and the living room area. A large tv and fireplace were both available for use. Famous paintings were carefully hung on the walls for decoration as well as a few large antique vases. A combination of lamps, recessed lights and ornate hanging lights lit up the area.

From the living/dining area were a pair of French doors leading outside to the terrace and rooftop garden.

The entranceway was brightly lit and open into the living area, the flooring here a nice stone tile. Gii set Takumi down and helped him get his shoes off before sliding a strong arm around the smaller male's waist to steady him as they explored their home – Gii had actually bought the condo rather shortly before Takumi's release and he hadn't taken the time to fully look at it himself aside from the initial visit to purchase. He'd been staying in the apartment near the hospital until Takumi was free.

Takumi brushed his hands over the fabrics and wood that made up the furniture, wobbling a little on still-weakened legs. Gii was careful to move at a pace that wasn't too fast for his lover, watching Takumi moreso than he was looking at the furnishings.

The bedrooms were rather alike and one had been converted into a study with a couple solid desks and plenty of bookcases. There wasn't anything super remarkable about the guest bathroom either, but it was still quite decadent.

The master bedroom was quite something to behold. The four-poster bed was draped with dark blue fabric with sheets and covers to match. The wood was dark and ornately carved at the head and footboards. French doors opened up to the rooftop garden. The floor was a soft plush carpet and curtains framed the windows. Two sturdy doors led to a huge walk in closet plenty big for the both of them and to the master bathroom.

The master bath had heated flooring – marble tiles – dark wood cabinetry and a large shower that had multiple showerheads and a bench to sit on. There was also a huge tub that would easily fit both young men that was partly set into the floor, with stairs leading in. Two doors were in here as well – to the linen closet and toilet respectively. Skylights helped the fancy wall lights bring light into the room. There were double sinks with polished chrome fixtures and white marble basins.

"Gii, I would have been happy in a simple apartment," Takumi commented with a soft laugh. "But I will admit this is all really nice." He was starting to wobble a bit more and Gii easily scooped him back into his arms, heading back to the living room and gently depositing Takumi on one of the couches before taking a seat next to him.

"I didn't wear you out too much, did I?" the Saki heir asked as he took in the slightly worn out expression on Takumi's face and the way his legs were shaking just a little. "Did I push you walking too much?"

Takumi leaned against the other, smiling as he cuddled. He made a soft noise as he shook his head, feeling like taking a nap even though both of them had slept in the car on the way to their new home. Gii's worried look turned to a gentle smile and he maneuvered the two of them to lay on the couch, cuddling Takumi's small frame close.

Sleep quickly overtook the two young men and they drifted off together into dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I haven't felt like writing for quite some time. Still not feeling it 100% so updates may not be super speedy for a while. Have about 4 chapters left in this one before it's over.


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own it, sadly.

* * *

The new physical therapy place was one that the hospital therapist had personally recommended. Of course, Gii wanted nothing but the best for his future husband, so he had thoroughly researched the place before the first appointment. Takumi had just rolled his eyes at this, though he did feel it was rather sweet of Gii to be so protective of him.

The first appointment rolled around before they knew it and Gii accompanied his fiancée to the appointment, wanting to be with Takumi for as much as he could since he had missed so much while the other was in the hospital.

He supported the other as they walked inside and signed in at the front desk, taking a seat to wait for the physical therapist to retrieve Takumi. Gii kept his arm around his beloved, letting Takumi lean against him and rest a little bit before the therapy session.

"Hayama Takumi?" a voice called out after several minutes and Gii helped Takumi to his feet, the two of them walking over to the therapy aid waiting for them with a friendly smile. They exchanged brief introductions, Gii stating that he was going to accompany his partner, which wasn't an issue.

"Come this way please," the aide motioned, leading them into the large space. There were all sorts of equipment placed around and different therapists and aides were working with patients. They were led over to an empty workstation, where a stool sat beside an exam table. "Now let's get Hayama-san seated up on the table and I'll get some extra information for the therapist."

Takumi wasn't yet strong enough to lift himself up and he flushed a little as Gii easily lifted him and set him on the table, grinning the entire time.

"Now you're here to continue work you started in a hospital, correct?" the aide asked, making notes in Takumi's chart. "Do you feel like you need extra work on anything in particular? It looks like you made some excellent progress before leaving."

"Uhm. Walking is still really hard," Takumi replied after thinking for a moment. "And grasping onto things is still annoying."

"He gets tired easily when walking," Gii clarified. "And isn't very steady. But he can't hold himself up with his arms so I help him instead of him using a walking aid. I'm not sure what we're going to do soon though – I have university starting up in a few weeks, so I won't be able to be by his side all the time."

"Have you thought of hiring some in-home help?"

"I have a human-contact phobia," Takumi murmured. "I-it's better thanks to Gii and I had to deal with it in the hospital...a-and I can deal with it now because Gii's here..."

The aide nodded at this and made some more notes in Takumi's file.

"Something to think about for later," she said with a nod. "Alright then, I'm going to start you out with some light stretches before the therapist comes to work with you. I'm going to have to manipulate your arms and legs some, is that going to be ok?"

Takumi swallowed a little but nodded. Gii was with him, so if the phobia decided to get bothersome at least his love was here.

"Alright, good. If you need me to back off though, please let me know."

* * *

Gii carried a rather worn out Takumi through the front door, frowning just a tiny bit at how much the other was shaking. The therapist had been careful due to the phobia, but Takumi had still gotten a real workout and now was shaking from weariness.

"Will you be ok if I set you down for a moment?" the Saki heir asked as he carried Takumi into their bedroom. "I think a soak in the tub would be good for you, you had a tough session."

Takumi just nodded, feeling like he really wanted to get a nap. He was settled onto their bed for a moment and he lay there with his eyes closed, listening to Gii as the other got things ready in the bathroom.

He was half-asleep when his fiancé returned and offered no help in getting undressed. He could hear Gii laughing softly in amusement and then he was being picked up and carried into the bathroom and settled into some nice hot water.

Gii made sure Takumi was settled comfortably – and not about to slide under the water and maybe drown – before getting out of his own clothes and joining his lover in the tub. He held the other in his lap, listening to the soft breathing of the smaller male. He hoped that the hot water would soothe away any soreness and tiredness from Takumi's body, disliking seeing his beloved in any kind of discomfort.

It seemed though, that Takumi wouldn't be awake to enjoy said hot water, his body much more interested in a good nap.

* * *

Takumi sighed as he looked at the mountain of papers sitting on his desk. He was doing some long-distance education that had been set up by Shidou so he could finish his high school years there. He'd been steadily working through the assignments and a couple times a week a staff member from the school would come by to see how he was doing and exchange completed assignments for new ones and grade updates.

There was still a lot to do and sometimes he felt a bit overwhelmed. He wondered if this was a prelude to how it was going to be when he went to university. Gii had started to go to his classes now and soon it would be time for Takumi to start filling out applications.

He was also frustrated with physical therapy. While his arms and hands were much better now and holding things was no longer a big struggle, he was still not where he wanted to be for walking.

These days it seemed that instead of improving in walking, he was only getting painful muscles spasms and cramps in his legs and feet.

He thanked every known deity for Gii. His fiancé was amazing – patient and gentle, always willing to do whatever it took to make Takumi feel better. Sometimes the pain made him cry and Gii was his rock, holding him and carefully working the spasming angry muscles with his hands until things calmed down again.

Being off his feet for several months had apparently done a lot of bad things to his legs and feet – wasting away muscles and even affecting bones and joints. The pain was apparently part of the long healing process but Takumi rather wished it wasn't.

At least his upper body was strong enough now that he could use walking aids if he wanted to (he rather liked using Gii to support him but did reluctantly use the aids when needed).

Pushing back from his desk, Takumi shook his head, deciding that he needed a break from homework.

Deciding that since he was at home and since Gii was somewhere around, he ignored the walking aids propped up nearby and stumbled his way out of the study, using the wall to steady himself as he headed for the living area, hearing the sounds of someone shuffling about in the kitchen.

"Gii?" he called out, wondering what the other was up to. He heard something clatter and raised an eyebrow at the rather undignified yelp that followed. "Gii, please don't be burning down the kitchen!"

"Everything is fine!" the other called back. "Totally no fires or anything!"

Takumi wasn't sure if he trusted anything – but he didn't smell anything burning so he supposed the other was telling the truth – and sighed in relief when he saw that everything was actually fine.

Gii was however, looking rather sheepish as he finished putting together a rather fancy looking meal and setting it on the table.

"Uhm, what's this for?" Takumi asked, a confused expression on his face. It wasn't their anniversary, or Gii's birthday...

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten your own birthday," Gii asked with a slightly alarmed expression. "Takumi, really?!"

The smaller male blushed in embarrassment at this and Gii moved over to him, helping him to a chair at the table.

"You really _do_ need a break from homework if you're forgetting things like this," the Saki heir said with a shake of his head. "But yes, happy birthday, Takumi."

What was most impressive really was that Gii knew how to cook without setting anything on fire. But Takumi wisely kept that thought to himself.

Giving his beloved Gii a little smile, Takumi reached up to pull the other down so he could give him a thank-you kiss.

"You really are amazing, Gii," he murmured when the kiss ended. "I don't know what I did to end up so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, Takumi," Gii replied with a gentle smile. "But, I think that you should now focus on eating! You've been working for most of the day on that homework. Time for you to replenish your strength."

The Saki heir moved around the table and sat down in his seat, gazing fondly at Takumi.

"There's also dessert and presents for you later," he said with a grin. "And don't complain – it's your birthday! I get to spoil you!"

Takumi had been about to voice his protests but shut his mouth, blushing heavily. Gii knew him far too well...

"Alright," he relented. "But just for today!"

Gii responded with soft laughter and Takumi knew that he was going to forever be spoiled by his future husband, whether he liked it (which he did, despite the complaints) or not.

* * *

A/N: Starting to wrap this one up... Not much left at all for this story, but fear not a sequel is planned for the future...


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Nope, I am not the owner...

* * *

Today was a rather big day for one Hayama Takumi. It had nothing to do with the upcoming wedding or finishing up his schooling at Shidou.

It had everything to do with a particular pair of walking aids that even after using for so long, he still rather disliked.

Today in physical therapy, they were going to see if he would be able to walk unaided. His upper body strength and grip were finally back to their old selves and now it was time to see if his legs would follow. He could barely keep the excitement contained as he and Gii were driven to the appointment, Takumi holding onto Gii's hand tightly.

Takumi had been working hard, determined to be back to as much of his old self as possible before they were wed. He wanted to be able to walk down the aisle and stand at the alter without needing any sort of help. It would be nice to know he wasn't going to fall over at the slightest breeze.

He would miss getting to lean on Gii all the time or be carried by him – although he supposed his fiancé would probably keep doing those things anyway to spoil him.

Gii was just as excited as his love, eager to see Takumi back to fully functional after so many months of struggle.

He would definitely still let the other lean on him and carry him – just because Takumi was getting better didn't mean he'd stop spoiling him.

* * *

The therapy started out as every session did, with the therapist going through stretches to make sure that the tasks wouldn't cause further harm, and evaluating the patient to see how well he was progressing and determine if the plans to go forward would work out. Most of the appointment was spent on the stretches and some light exercises, building up to the big moment of truth. Finally, towards the end of the session, the therapist decided it was a good time to try.

He could see that Takumi was eager to try walking unaided and instructed Gii to stand a short distance from the exam table while he helped Takumi off so he could stand.

"Now Takumi, I'd like you to take your time with this and try walking over to Gii," he instructed, keeping ready to catch the other if his patient started to collapse. "I know you're eager to do this but go slowly, don't overexert yourself."

Takumi nodded and looked over at Gii, who was waiting with an encouraging smile on his face. Now that the time had arrived, the violinist couldn't help but feel a little anxious about it. It had been months that he'd been working up to this and now that it was here it was almost a bit overwhelming. He could feel his legs already shaking a little though more than likely a lot of that was nerves at the moment. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, the teen focused on putting one foot in front of the other and taking his first step unaided.

Gii watched a wave of emotions washing over his beloved and he felt his heart ache a little at the sight of the anxiety. But he kept himself where he was, despite wanting to just rush over and hold Takumi, knowing that Takumi had to do this. He watched the first shaky step and then the next, watching Takumi gain back his confidence with each one.

The therapist was right by Takumi, though he was letting the boy do all the work. Takumi had his arms out a little bit, to help balance and each step seemed a bit surer than the last.

Gii held out his arms as Takumi approached him slowly, grinning from ear to ear. The violinist was caught up in a huge hug as he reached where Gii stood, his own arms wrapping back around his fiancé as they both felt overwhelming happiness at Takumi's accomplishment. Takumi was shaking now from the exertion and offered no complaints that Gii was helping to hold him up.

"I think we can call that one a success," the therapist said with a grin. "I'd like to do a few more sessions to keep this momentum up and I'd like you to take it easy at home still – yes that means using the walking aids if you absolutely have to – and we'll keep working on this next time. You did great today, Takumi!"

The two young men left the physical therapy building with high spirits.

* * *

Takumi didn't complain as Gii absolutely spoiled him once they were home. He made sure Takumi was comfortable on the couch before fixing him a favorite snack and then heading off to their bathroom to run a relaxing bath while his beloved ate. Gii had already declared that they would get dinner later from one of Takumi's favorite take-out places and that tonight was all about celebrating Takumi's accomplishment.

The violinist couldn't help but feel just a little flustered about all this, Gii's sometimes overwhelming affection still making him blush and feel shy. He couldn't complain though as the walking aids were ignored for Gii carrying him, the musician happy to stay off his slightly-shaky legs. He knew he was supposed to keep walking to keep the momentum up but he could do that the next day. Tonight, he was more than happy to just let Gii overflow with affection and spoil him rotten.

Once the bath was ready and Takumi had finished the snack he found himself being swept up in Gii's strong arms and carried into the bathroom.

"You've worked so hard for this," Gii murmured as they undressed and entered the tub, Gii making sure that Takumi entered safely. "Tonight is all about celebrating how much you've done, how hard you've worked to get better."

"You've been with me, Gii," Takumi replied softly, leaning against the other once the two were settled in the hot water. "I wouldn't have been able to fight so hard without you here with me."

"But I wasn't really with you during the hardest parts," the Saki heir murmured with a slight crease in his brow. "And I think you really do deserve the credit for this one, love. I may be with you, but it's your own strong spirit that has lifted you to the goal. I can support, but if you never believed in yourself then you wouldn't be at this point."

This drew a thoughtful hum from the smaller boy, Takumi closing his eyes and relaxing. Regardless of it all, they were here together and he had reached this point in his recovery.

Maybe now he could start to finally focus on the next stages of their lives – namely him finishing his work with Shidou and then the biggest day of their lives; their wedding.

"Gii?" Takumi murmured, the hot water making him feel drowsy. "We should start planning the wedding soon, right? We haven't really thought about it at all..."

Gii pulled the other a little closer and smiled at his tired love.

"We can start tomorrow, if you'd like," he replied. "Tonight, I just want you to relax and enjoy your success. Leave the wedding planning stress for another day!"

Takumi didn't reply. He'd fallen asleep, the hot water and the pillow that was Gii, as well as the exertion of the day, sending him right off to dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters left and then this story will be complete! Thank you all for the continued support!


	31. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: For various reasons, I have just not felt like writing lately. Well, at least writing for current stories that are ongoing. Plenty of new ideas just no inspiration for anything current. Anyway, I'm taking advantage of a tiny bit of inspiration to write the next bit of this one.

Also, please see the end for a rather important author's note regarding some particular comments...

* * *

Takumi stretched out on the couch, flipping through a magazine that had various wedding ideas in it. It would be an interesting wedding, considering that Gii was much more used to American-style weddings and Takumi not so much. Gii had suggested they could do both, but Takumi had just suggested a compromise of it not being a hundred-plus guest affair and that they keep it small – immediate family and their closest friends. Wanting Takumi happy, Gii had agreed.

They had decided on the colors of sky blue and forest green. They'd hold the whole thing at one of the Saki residences – as they were plenty big enough for a small wedding. Now they just had to decide flowers and what to tell the Saki cooks to make. There was also the cake and decorations and deciding on if they wanted some form of live music or just something pre-recorded.

"Takumi? You've been staring at the same page for a few minutes now," Gii said with a soft laugh, leaning over the side of the couch to look at his future husband. "Something on your mind?"

"There's a lot to a wedding, isn't there?" the violinist replied, glancing up at the other. "It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"You know my mother would be happy to take over the work, Takumi. She loves planning events."

"Maybe...but I want to do some of it too – it's our wedding, right? Shouldn't we work on it?"

Gii thought about this for a moment.

"Perhaps she can take on one part of it? She already knows our favorite foods and the type of cake we like, maybe she can do that bit? Then you and I can handle the rest. Would that be acceptable? I don't want you to burn yourself out on this, Takumi. It's alright to ask for some help."

Takumi smiled and reached up, making Gii bend down further to kiss him.

* * *

Despite planning for a wedding, Takumi also had to start preparing for university. He'd successfully completed what he'd missed at Shidou and with that graduation behind him, the young man was looking forward to moving onward.

He'd been accepted into a rather prestigious music program (in the same school that Gii was attending!), but had surprised his future family and close friends by not going into performance as his major. Instead he was going into music education with a minor in performance, wanting to teach – which was a huge surprise considering his history with human interaction was shaky at best and downright awful at worst.

"The violin makes me happy," he explained to those curious about his decision. "And I'd like to see the same happiness in others discovering music for the first time. Music helped me, so I want to see it help others. I'll at least minor in performance – maybe do a little of that on the side."

A few questioned Gii on why he didn't push Takumi to do something like Sachi had – be a world-renowned solo violinist, as Takumi certainly had the talent.

"I'm happy if he's happy," the Saki heir replied with a shrug. "And this is what will make him happy, so therefore I will support his decision."

* * *

"Hayama-san, you sure you don't want to go into performance full-time?" a fellow student asked the young violinist. "I mean, you nearly had everyone in tears when we were running the orchestra piece and you had that solo – you'll have the audience bawling when we perform the concert!"

"I am minoring in it," Takumi replied as he packed up his violin and sheet music from class. "But it's not what I want to do as a job. I think it's important to put my love for music somewhere else."

"Eh? How noble..." the student sighed with a shake of his head, packing up his own things. "Oh, I hear you're getting married over spring break, right? Who's the lucky person?"

"Saki Giichi," Takumi hummed with a little shy (yet happy) smile. "I'm surprised that his name wasn't attached to what you heard!"

"Saki...what?! You're marrying the heir to the richest family in all of Japan?!"

Laughing at the befuddlement of his fellow classmate, Takumi left from the orchestra room to go find said fiancé. Gii had promised they would have lunch together as for once their schedules matched up. It was hard only getting to see each other in the evenings (much less have time for wedding planning) but somehow, they were making it work out.

* * *

"Hey Gii, did you ever think we'd get this far?" Takumi murmured one night as they cuddled. It was now a week before the wedding and everything was in place for them to have a wonderful celebration. "I mean, there were points where I thought it was so hopeless..."

"Mm? Why is that, Takumi?" Gii asked softly as he played with Takumi's hair. "Because of your illness?"

"Mhm. I wondered what would happen if I didn't get better, if therapy didn't work as well as it did. I wondered about never being able to play the violin again or always needing help with things. When it was really bad I wanted to just tell you to forget me and go find happiness. I didn't want to burden you with my reality..."

"Takumi," Gii breathed, a bit shocked to hear this from his soon-to-be-husband. "You are never a burden. You would never _be_ a burden to me. My love for you is stronger than any illness. I meant it when I asked you to marry me and I will mean it when we say our vows – I am with you, in sickness and in health. You'll find it very hard to get rid of me."

The violinist smiled at this and snuggled back against the other, closing his eyes. With those words Gii had lifted a nagging weight from his shoulders and Takumi knew that everything was going to be alright – he wouldn't have to worry, or be scared about anything anymore.

Gii would always be there.

* * *

A/N: I'm just going to be blunt and say this – telling me that chapters should be longer or complaining about chapters being short is most _definitely not_ going to get me to make things longer. They are the length they are because that is what I get accomplished without any of it _being forced_. If I have to start forcing writing, no one is going to enjoy it.

One more chapter left and this story will be wrapped. Thank you for the support thus far and see you all for the end...


	32. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just write these things.

* * *

The garden behind one of the Saki houses was full of action as servants bustled about setting up flowers, decorations and seating for the guests. A gazebo was decked out with floral garlands and draping gauze curtains. A carpet stretched between the seating area, leading up to the gazebo.

Takumi watched from the window of one room, nervous butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

In just a few hours he and Gii would be walking down that carpet to the gazebo, where they would stand before selected guests, reciting vows and pledging the rest of their lives together. They would exchange rings and he would become Saki Takumi.

His parents had been invited, but he wasn't expecting them to show. They hadn't really tried to keep in touch (though granted, Takumi hadn't done much either) and it was a bit of a relief to be leaving the name Hayama behind.

He and Gii were following a tradition that Gii had told him about where they weren't going to be seeing each other until the ceremony. It had been weird spending the night apart and they were each staying in a different room until it was time to go down.

Gii's mother would be walking Takumi down the aisle to where Gii would be waiting for him at the gazebo.

Takumi had been thinking he'd just walk the thing by himself but Mrs. Saki wasn't about to have any of that nonsense and declared that she'd walk her soon-to-be-son in law down the aisle herself, which meant Gii's plan to walk with her now changed to him just waiting at the altar from the start.

Takumi turned away from watching the last-minute preparations and wandered over to where his suit was hanging, waiting for him. Both he and Gii were wearing black suits, though they'd used their wedding colors as accent pieces for both of them.

It had all been something of a whirlwind – between school and all that went on there, his illness that had nearly rendered him an invalid-of-sorts, and the ups and downs of love had all led to this day, the upcoming moment.

Takumi smiled softly to himself as he thought about Gii and how the other had been such a steady presence for him. No matter what it was as if Gii was his knight in shining armor – his Prince ready to whisk him away from danger.

The violinist thought himself to be very lucky indeed.

* * *

Gii stood at the altar, decked out in his wedding finery as he waited for Takumi to appear and walk to him. The officiant stood nearby, smiling gently at the nervous young man. Akaike stood near Gii as his best man and their friends and a few family (all of them being members of Gii's family) sitting on the chairs.

A small live ensemble of string players began to play soft music and Gii felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Takumi – healthy, walking steadily – with Gii's mother on his arm, both of them beaming with bright, happy smiles as they made their way down the aisle.

Takumi was deposited in his place beside Gii and Mrs. Saki took her seat next to her husband, whipping out tissues for the ceremony (and already in need of them).

The officiant held out his hands to welcome everyone as the music quietly faded.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here on this joyous day to witness the union of Hayama Takumi and Saki Giichi. We are gathered to celebrate this happy occasion as the two exchange rings, vows and promises to honor and cherish one another through all of life's hurdles. Marriage is a life-long commitment and these two have decided that today, they will make this commitment in front of one another and you all as their witnesses."

A gentle breeze blew and it seemed the sun was shining even brighter than usual as the officiant let his words sink in for a moment before continuing.

"First, these two will state their own vows before each other and the witnesses as the first proof of their love for one another and as a sign of their life-long commitment to this union."

He gestured for Gii to go first. Gii took Takumi's hands in his and the Saki heir swallowed thickly before speaking, somehow finding a way to keep his voice steady through the threat of happy tears.

"Takumi, as everyone knows I fell in love with you so many years ago, when we were young. I couldn't believe it at first when I found you again so many years later, at Shidou. I was in even more shock when you accepted my love and became my boyfriend. Then we had the hardest time ahead of us and your illness only made me want to fight harder, to do more to love and take care of you. Watching you fight with all you had inspired me. Watching you overcome the hurdles is something I will never forget. I think always about how I am so lucky to be with you, that fate has handed me the perfect companion. I promised you then and I promise you now that I will love you through thick and thin, rich or poor, everything life can throw at us, and finally in sickness and in health. My heart is yours to keep and I will spend a life-time cherishing and loving you."

Takumi couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks at Gii's heartfelt words and he couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on his face as he listened to the other promising him the world.

"Now, Hayama Takumi, speak your vows in front of Gii and the witnesses."

"Gii, you showed me what true love is. You've shown me what it means to be selfless and to be passionate. You have loved me without reservation and you rescued me in my darkest moments. Through it all my love has grown and has become nearly impossible to tame or contain. Every day we spend together I am reminded of how lucky I am to have you. Without you I would still be scared, or perhaps lost to the illness that I fought so hard against. Now I want to stand with you forever, to be your rock in hard times and to fight at your side against whatever danger may come our way. I promise that I will love you through thick and thin, rich or poor, everything life can throw at us, and in sickness and in health. My heart beats because of you and I trust you the rest of our lives to treasure it."

To say that there wasn't a dry eye around after their personal vows would be the understatement of the century.

"Now, it is time for the sharing of the rings, as a symbolic and physical sign of the new bond being created today – the one of those who have chosen to tie themselves in matrimony, to stand together in marriage through all of life's hurdles," continued the officiant with a wise nod.

One of Gii's little cousins was the ring-bearer and he was grinning hugely as he held up the pillow with the rings.

"Take the rings," the officiant instructed and waited while the two carefully picked up the gold bands from where they lay.

Gii went first, reciting time-honored traditional words as he slid the ring on to Takumi's finger, not bothering to stop the tears as Takumi repeated those same words and presented Gii with his own wedding band. The two rings glinted in the sunlight, signs of their bond and promise to spend the rest of their days together.

"With these rings, as symbols of your matrimony, presented before the gathered witnesses, you have fulfilled the pledge to one another. It is my great honor to preside over this event today and to present to those gathered the newly married Saki Giichi and Saki Takumi."

Both young men felt their hearts leap into their throats as the short (but sweet) ceremony was drawn to a close.

"And now I believe this is the part you both have been looking forward to the most," the officiant said with a wry, knowing smile. "Saki Giichi, you may kiss your new husband!"

As the sounds of applause and wild cheers rang out before them, and well-timed confetti poppers exploded and sent colorful paper bits into the air, Saki Giichi pulled Saki Takumi close and dipping him just a little bit, proceeded to kiss his new husband almost-senseless.

They had gone through sickness.

Now it was time to move forward together in their life, in health.

 _ **The End**_

A/N: Thank you all for the support during the course of this story and joining me on this crazy ride. It's been a whirlwind indeed.


End file.
